Don't Trust Me
by greatterriblebeauty
Summary: Edward, a cocky SOB, believes he can get every girl he desires, but Rosalie bets him that he can't get every girl. Being as cocky as he is, he takes the bet. What happens when Rose is talking about the girl who distruts men the most?
1. Bets Are On

**New story...sorry to all the readers who are dying for an update to one of my others, but I have SERIOUS writers block...**

**hence, the new story 8]**

**So, hope you all enjoy it, and I originally got the idea from a song I was listening to called "Don't Trust Me" by a band called 3OH!3.**

**NOTE: This story is rated M/T for cussing, crudeness, and...er...scenes**

* * *

_Prologue:_

Women.

The reason for living.

Good thing I was great at reeling them in. I guess you could call me a modern day womanizer. I get every girl I want. _Every_. Once I have set my sights on you, there is no turning me away. I don't take no for an answer.

But there is this one girl.

And she is testing my, er, ability.

But no worry, I will have her soon enough. Then I will move on to the next lady in waiting.

**Chapter 1:**

"Eddie!" The students at Forks High School cheered my name, and I heard cat calls and wolf whistles as I walked through the cafeteria doors for lunch. I am famous. I am loved. I am Edward Cullen.

I walked through the mob of people, girls touching my arms and grabbing at my shirt, guys joining in with the fun, trying to touch the girls they wanted. Too bad every girl wanted me.

"Ed," my best friend Emmett nodded to me as I took my seat next to him.

"What's kickin' boys?" I said, winking to the gorgeous blonde lounging next to Emmett.

Rosalie was Emmett's girlfriend. We already had our fun a few years ago, and I smirked to myself as I remember the fun nights we spent together.

"So, Edward," Emmett grinned, "how was your weekend? Who did you exploit this time?"

I half smiled and raised my eyebrow.

Rosalie answered for me, "Lauren. He slept with Lauren Friday night _and_ Saturday night."

Jake chuckled to himself, "Way to go Eddie! Woo!" He whistled. "Who can you _not_ sleep with?"

I thought to myself, and right away I knew my answer, but luckily Emmett knew the answer. "No one. He can sleep with anyone in the school. Even the teachers couldn't turn him down."

"Actually," Rosalie said thoughtfully, "I know of one person who won't sleep with our Eddie wilily nilily." Her eyes flared.

"Is that right Rose?" I challenged.

"Mmhmm." She shrugged.

"I will bet you my," I paused, thinking of something I would never give up, "my _car_ that I can get a little somethin' somethin' from this girl you are thinking of."

Emmett's eyes widened and Rosalie grinned.

"Dude…" Emmett whispered.

"You are pretty sure of yourself aren't cha?" Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I don't want your car. I like mine. I would like to bet…"

Silence.

She had Emmett, Jake, me, and everyone else at our table sitting on the edge of our seats.

"Yes…?" Kelly, sitting across from Jake asked, waiting for Rosalie's answer.

"I would like to bet your heart." Rosalie said. I swear I saw fire in her eyes.

I laughed. "What is that even supposed to mean?"

Rosalie said matter-of-factly, "I bet your heart. I bet, that once you "get" this girl, you will happily give your heart to her. _And_ you will give it willingly."

Kelly gasped, "No way…"

Jake and Emmett's eyes were huge, their mouths hanging open.

I was at a loss for words.

There was no way, no way, that a girl at Forks High School could capture my heart. There were a lot of hearts to be toyed with, but mine was definitely not a part of any package.

"Yeah. Whatever you want to tell yourself Rose. Never going to happen."

"If you are so sure, why don't you take the bet?"

"Well, I…I. Okay." I shook her hand.

"Who are you talking about?" Emmett asked Rosalie, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her hair on his finger.

"Bella. Bella Swan."

* * *

**eh? what did you think of it? well, I am on a roll, so I am already working on chapter 2!**

**And I think you guys should listen to the song, it may give you a clue as to what the story will be about....maybe. I am not quite sure how it will turn out.**

**Yet.**

**and reviews are -love-**

**xoxo~greatterriblebeauty**


	2. Brown Haired Beauty

**The feeling I got from reading the reviews is: Keep going!**

**So, here be anotha' chapta'.**

**Reviews are -love-**

**Oh, and did any of you listen to the song? It is brilliant.**

**Anyway, enough of my chit chat! Enjoy~ **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

My eyebrows came together in confusion.

Bella? Bella Swan?

Who?

"Who?" Jake asked my question.

"Bella," Rosalie rolled her eyes and sighed with annoyance, "Bella Swan. Charlie, Chief of Police, Swan. His daughter. From Arizona? The girl all of the boys, obviously not you guys, you are too full of yourselves, have been swooning over since she got here two days ago?"

We all stared at Rosalie, mouths hanging open.

Rosalie growled. "You guys piss me off." She stood up muttering something that sounded like, "Arrogant bastards. Do they pay attention to anyone other than themselves?" She walked over to Lauren's table, Lauren looked at her, then over at me, blushing profusely. Doesn't she know that being over obsessive is creepy?

Rosalie said something, pointed at our table, all of us were staring at her, dumbstruck, she rolled her eyes, and of all things, Lauren scooted over and made room for Rosalie.

Rosalie wouldn't sit. She thought she was too good for th-

What?

Rosalie sat down.

Emmett looked at me, his mouth opening in surprise, his eyebrows rising, and he shook his head slowly as he mouthed _"No way…"_

Jake broke the silence, "Wait, who is this Bella girl again?"

I shot a look at Jake, "None of us know who the hell she is." I looked back over to Rosalie.

She was talking to a girl who was seated across from Lauren.

The girl laughed and tossed her soft, it at least looked soft, I don't really know if it was, brown hair.

My heart skipped a beat.

That was Bella.

It had to be.

I had never noticed her before, and _daaamn_ she was fine.

I must have had a strange look on my face because Emmett followed my line of sight, and I heard a long and low whistle.

"Shiiiit," was Jake's input.

I then heard a grumble and saw Kelly glaring at the brown-haired-beauty.

Rosalie said something and Bella, I am almost positive that is who it was, smiled shyly and looked away.

Did Rose say anything about me? She must have. No girl would look that good blushing if they weren't blushing about me.

Rosalie then stood up, smiled and waved, and made her way back to our table.

All three of us, me, Jake, and Emmett, looked at her like she was a god.

"What was that all about?" Said Kelly, trying to act uninterested, but you could tell by the tone of her voice that she was green with envy.

"Oh nothing," Rosalie shot me a quick glance, "I was just introducing myself to the new girl."

"Bella?" Jake almost jumped out of his seat with curiosity.

Rosalie grinned, and looked at me, her smile setting into a smirk, "Yes. That was Bella."

Emmett asked, "The girl across from Lauren?"

Rosalie nodded, her smile widening.

I kept my mouth closed.

Rosalie looked at me, "Edward? Is there something wrong?" Her eyes glinted.

"Yeah, Eddie, what's up? You usually have something to say about a girl who looks like _that._" Emmett chimed.

Yes. I do want to ask one thing. Why the hell didn't I notice her before?

"She isn't my type." I spat.

Emmett choked. On air I suppose.

Jake snorted.

Kelly gasped.

Rosalie smirked.

Who was I kidding?

She was _so_ my type.

"Good." Rosalie said.

"Pfft! You have _got_ to be kidding me Ed! And Rose, why is that a good thing? Of course she is his type!" Emmett choked out.

"That is a good thing," Rosalie eyed me, "because she said she is interested in someone else."

Okay, why don't you just rip my heart out and stomp all over it Rose?

Kelly was the one who saved me from having to ask the question, "What? _Who?_"

Kelly's mouth was hanging open. I wondered for a brief moment if she could unhinge it like snakes do when they want to eat something too big for their jaw.

But, then again, I was just as interested in Rosalie's answer as Kelly and the rest of our table was. Probably more.

"His name is…" Rosalie had us hanging on every word.

"Spit it out!" Kelly almost yelled. She clapped a hand over her mouth and gave us the "oops" look.

Rosalie said, "Jacob Black."

"Jacob Black?!" Jake was incredulous.

"He is that Indian boy isn't he?" Emmett said, his eyes wide as saucers.

Rosalie nodded.

I looked over my shoulder at Bella's table.

I could picture it now, he had his arm draped around her shoulder, he would lean down and kiss the top of her head. She would weave her fingers through his, and giggle. She would then reach up onto her tiptoes...and kiss him.

My vision went red.

What the fuck?

Since when was I ever jealous of another guy?

They were supposed to be jealous of _me_, not the other way around.

God dammit.

I made up my mind.

I am going to sleep with Bella, win the bet against Rosalie, and move on to bigger and better things.

* * *

**ah ha, so Jake and Bella? Hmmm...**

**8]**

**What could Eddipuss(ahaha) have up his dark sleeve?**

**OH. I almost forgot. This is all human. If you didn't notice. No vampire stuff.**

**Reviews are -love-**

**xoxo~greatterriblebeauty**


	3. Fantasy

**Why hello again!**

**I am sad to say, that this quick updating won't be happening anymore. I am swamped with school work and I don't have enough time to crank out another chapter in the next few days or so, BUT hopefully I will have another chapter up by the weekend? Lets hope. -crosses fingers-**

**

* * *

**

NOTE: Sorry for the confusion between Jake, the guy who hangs out with Edward, and Jacob, the guy who has "stolen" Bella's heart…I will start calling the Jake who hangs out with Edward Jay. How about that? Yeah –blushes- at first I didn't think I would involve Jacob Black, but then I thought, "What is better than a little friendly competition? And who is the best for "friendly" competition?" So it is final. Jake is now Jay. Again, sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The bell rang, time to quit our eating and socializing and go back to classes.

I watched her stand up.

She was still smiling. I guess Tyler Crowley said something funny.

Who would have thunk? Tyler Crowley, a modern day comedian.

She tossed her hair to the side and slipped her shoulder bag on.

She turned for the door and scanned the room.

Her eyes met mine for a brief second, but the moment was over too soon. I saw her cheek move a little in a quick nice smile, but she was soon gone, walking to her next class.

"Dude, are you coming?" Emmett's annoyed voice came from the side door.

I shook my head, ridding the thoughts of Bella…and me…_together…_ from my mind, and stood up, walking to catch up with Emmett and Jay.

So, Bella is interested in this Jacob Black character.

I'll show her who she should be chasing after.

I smiled to myself, my…fantasy coming back to me.

_We were in a white tent; sunlight was glinting off of her hair. Her eyes, a beautiful chocolate brown, met mine. I saw the fire in them, and I felt the fire flare to life within me. _

_I walked over to her, caressed her cheek with the back of my hand, and moved a stray piece of hair from her eyes. She held eye contact. I leaned down, my mouth inches from her ear, and whispered, "I want you"._

_I felt her pulse speed up under my hand, resting on her neck. She wrapped her arms around my neck, weaving her fingers through my hair. _

_I felt her arch into me, begging for me to take her._

_I bent down and kissed her neck, making a line up her throat. I paused for a brief second, our lips mere millimeters apart. I could taste her hot, delicious breath, we were both already breathing hard, even though both of us were fully clothed._

_I closed the distance between our mouths._

_I heard her moan into my mouth, I caressed her lips with my tongue, asking her to let me in. _

_She did. _

_Our tongues played a game of hide and seek, daring the other to come farther…farther…farther… _

_Suddenly, the tent was full of a bright light. _

"_Bella?" A dark figure appeared in the door._

_Bella broke away from me, and ran to him._

"_Oh Jacob," she squealed, obviously thrilled to see him._

"_What were you doing?" He asked, eying me._

"_Oh, that?" She glanced at me, the fire from her eyes gone, "I was seducing him."_

What? _She_ was seducing _me_?

_He grinned. "That is right. Our bet. I knew you would be able to trick him."_

_She grinned back. "Yes, but you know, the only one I want is you…" She kissed him. It was nothing like our teasing little kiss. This was a kiss with full blown passion. Passion and love was just radiating from them._

Shit.

What the hell was I going to do?

I shook my head, rubbing my eyes.

I was having a great fantasy, and then _he_ had to come into it?

Fuck.

After school I waked to my Aston Martin DBS, yes, my parents are loaded and never home, so they always feel guilty and I get whatever I want. Whatever the cost.

I walked to my car, and met up with Emmett, Rosalie, Jay and Kelly.

"Ed, you won't believe it," Emmett said to me once I was within earshot.

"Huh?" I mumbled. I still wasn't too thrilled about my fantasy gone nightmare.

"Rose has Bella in Biology."

This made me freeze, mid action of unlocking my car.

_Focus. You are not interested. Focus._

"Yeah, she is really smart," Rosalie started.

Of course she is smart.

"She is probably better at biology than you are."

"No way. Ed is the king of biology. I don't know anyone better at sciences than he is." This praise came from Jake.

Now, I won't pretend. I was _the king_ of sciences. Despite my extracurricular activities, I still managed to be a great student. Biology just happened to be my strong point.

Maybe that was the reason why I was so good at what I did over the weekends...

"Way," Rosalie countered, "She was sitting next to me today, we were partners for the lab, so we, uh, talked." Rosalie looked at me while she said this.

"What cha talk about?" Thank you Kelly!

"Well, we talked about a lot of stuff actually. It is surprising all the things you can learn about a person during a biology lab."

"What kind of stuff?" Kelly, you really are a hero today.

"Well, we talked about the move from Arizona to here, we talked about her parents, her love life," Rose shot me a look before continuing, "and I invited her to my party this weekend."

Emmett looked shocked, "You are having a party this weekend?"

Jay looked just as shocked, "Since when?"

Rosalie shrugged, "Well, we were just talking, and I just kinda decided I would be having a party this weekend. Ya know, spur of the moment type of thing."

I tried to hide my look of ecstasy as I got into my car.

When I glanced back up to my group of friends, as I lounged in my car, I sucked in my breath.

Bella.

She walked over to Rosalie and grinned as she said, in a velvety voice, "Hey Rosalie,"

I wanted to fully get into my car and speed away.

Huh?

I, Edward Cullen, wanted to run away from a girl.

Impossible.

GROW A PAIR.

Arg.

"Hey Bella, so, how was your third day of school?" Rosalie said so nonchalantly I was impressed.

Bella shrugged, "Meh, you know. Still trying to get used to my schedule."

"Yeah," I blurted.

What a fucking dumbass.

Get a grip.

She looked at me, and smiled.

I melted.

No. I. Did. Not. Melt. I. Will. _Not_. Fall. For. A. Stupid. Girl's. Trick.

"Is that an Ashton Martin?" She knows he cars?

"Uh…yea-yeah it, it is." I managed to sputter.

"Can I drive it?"

I heard everyone suck in a breath.

No one ever drives my car.

But I might be willing to make an exception…

She giggled, "I'm kidding."

I heard my group let out the breath.

Was I just going to tell her she could drive my car?

Yes. Hell yes.

"So, I heard you were coming to Rosalie's party," Emmett said, smiling.

She moved her gaze from me to him.

Damn you Emmett.

"Yeah, it was really nice of you to even think of inviting me," She said, smiling at Rosalie.

"No problem," Rosalie smoothly said.

"Well," Bella readjusted her shoulder bag, "I should be getting home,"

"Do you want a ride?" It seems I have no power over my mouth.

"More like do you want to ride," Emmett mumbled.

Bella looked at him questioningly.

I shot Emmett a look of pure fury.

Emmett grinned.

"Uh, it's okay, I actually have a truck. Thanks though,"

That was the first time I had been turned down.

Oh no, she wasn't getting away that easily.

I stood up, out of my car.

I grabbed her wrist, "Are you sure?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, I have my truck,"

Oh. Right. Duh.

I told you I was a dumbass.

"Right. Well, uh," I just sat back in my car.

"Bye guys, see you all tomorrow?" She said smiling.

There was no way I _wasn't_ going to see her.

The group said a mix of yeahs and sures.

She then turned and walked to the biggest piece of shit I have ever seen in my entire life; an old red Chevy truck.

She wanted to drive _that_ home over riding with me?

I was dumbstruck.

I heard Jay whistle.

I then heard Kelly slap him on the arm.

I turned to Rosalie, "So, when's this party I have heard so much about?"

She grinned back at me, giving me the I-told-you-so look, "Friday night. I am guessing you will be there?"

I scowled, "Of course I will be there. I have to scout the girls and I can't leave my best friend hanging with his lame ass girlfriend."

So that is what Rose's death look is….

I smiled, "Just kidding," I got into my car, and sped off, going home of course.

I usually would go over to some girl's house and we'd mess around. But the only house I wanted to be at, its occupant didn't seem interested.

* * *

**oh ho ho ho ho**

**Well...review for me, will you? I need some love and some encouragement to start writing the next chapter...**

**xoxo~ greatterriblebeauty**


	4. Party

**Did I not say I would have another chapter up by the weekend?**

**Well, here it is, and it's a long one too :]**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next three days were the longest days of my entire life.

I didn't talk to Bella at all either.

Why, pry tell?

Well, who the fuck knows. Maybe it is because I am the biggest pussy ever?

Of course, no one but me could ever know this, but I mean seriously. Can I get even more frazzled because of a silly girl?

I mean, sure, it could be possible…I had to smile.

"Dude, what's up?" Emmett nudged my arm as I stared at the brick wall of the cafeteria, smiling at nothing like a fricking pansy.

I blinked myself out of the daze, "Huh?"

"What is going on with you lately? You sure have been acting weird." He sort of rolled his eyes.

"Uh, you know," come on, think of a good excuse… _Well, Emmett, I have been thinking about Bella Swan all week. Yep. And I can't wait for Rosalie's party because I can't wait to see Bella there…_ Yup, that would work like a charm, "I have been having massive headaches. I think I must be coming down with something."

I saw him and Rosalie exchange suspicious looks.

"So, you aren't going to come to the party then?" Rosalie asked, smiling deviously.

"What?" I was shocked.

"Well, you said you weren't feeling very well, and if you are sick at the party, you might get everyone else sick…" Rosalie was a smart one.

"You know? I think I am getting over it. The bug was a pretty mild one, so it came and went pretty quickly."

She looked at me skeptically.

The bell rang.

Finally.

I stood up and turned around so I could watch Bella.

She looked up in my direction, and smiled.

I smiled back.

I waved.

Her eyes flickered to me and she waved uncomfortably.

Rosalie walked by and whispered in my ear, "Smooth."

Shit.

Did I really just do that?

I waved to her because I thought she was waving to me?

What an idiot.

I groaned, walking out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the day passed by in slow motion, and I seemed to look at the clock every other minute.

Finally, at 4 o'clock, the bell rang and school was dismissed.

I made a beeline to my car, got in, threw it into reverse, and started to peel out of the parking lot.

Then she appeared.

I slammed on the breaks, hearing them squeal, and she looked up.

I saw fear cross her face and she dropped her books and put her hands on the hood of the car.

We both just sat there, staring.

Did I almost kill her?

Oh my fucking god.

I almost killed her.

I turned off the car and stepped out.

"Are-are you okay?" I shuddered, my hands shaking, my legs deciding they wanted to pretend to be sewing machines.

She let out a breath and looked at me, "Yeah. Yeah, I think I am fine."

She smiled.

Why the hell was she smiling?

What was funny about this?

She is laughing?

Why?!

She giggled, and suddenly everything was okay.

I ran my hand through my hair and let out a breath.

I started to laugh too.

I bent down to pick up her books, and I handed them to her.

"Thanks," she smiled slightly, still softly giggling.

"Yeah, I am really so sorry about that."

"It's okay, really, "she paused and touched my arm. I felt like I was being electrocuted, "Just promise that next time you decide to peel out of the school parking lot, I'm not around." She walked off, glancing at me one more time over her shoulder.

Shit.

One touch and I was already a goner. And this wasn't even a _touch_ touch.

I arrived to the party about a half an hour after it had started.

Rosalie was sure a great hostess. She always threw the best parties, and everyone always came.

When I walked in the front door I was hit by a wave of bass thumping and loud chatter.

I stepped inside and glanced around.

I didn't see her.

But she could be anywhere in the house, and the house was packed full.

I climbed the first two steps on the staircase, scanning the room for the one face I wanted to see.

Someone clapped me on the back.

Emmett.

"Hey, so it's a great party huh?" He yelled over the loud music.

"Yeah," I yelled back.

"So, have you seen Bella?" Emmett yelled back to me.

Have I seen her? No. Did I want him to know I was looking for her? No.

"Who?" I yelled back, pretending not to know who he was talking about.

"Bella!"

"Bella Swan? No, I haven't seen her. She is coming?" I yelled back, trying to act very nonchalant.

But Emmett didn't hear me. He was looking over my shoulder, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging slightly ajar.

I followed his gaze to the front door.

In walked Bella.

She was dressed in a simple black dress, with black leggings.

She looked good. No. Not good. _Great._

And behind her came Jacob.

Or that is at least who I assumed him to be.

I felt my eyes narrow.

Calm. Down.

He touched her lower back and whispered something in her ear; she laughed and said something back.

He grinned and looked around the main hallway, packed with half drunken teenagers.

He said something to her, she nodded, and he walked off to the kitchen.

Leaving her alone.

How I suddenly got the balls to even initiate talking to her, I will never know.

I guess seeing her with Jacob put a fire under my ass to get going and snatch her up.

Make her mine.

I walked down the two stairs and pushed my way towards her.

But someone pushed past me, with two plastic cups in hand.

Jacob.

He handed her one of the cups and she took a sip.  
Her eyes met mine.

I felt like I was on fire.

She smiled timidly, her right eyebrow slightly rising.

Jacob said something to her, she nodded and he led the way to the dance floor.

Just as they walked into the living room, where Jay was DJ'ing it up, the song turned to a slow one.

_You could be happy and I won't know__,  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go,_

Jacob took her cup and set it on the fireplace mantle.

He then slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

_And all the things that I wished I had not said__,  
Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head,_

He said something into her ear, she smiled and nodded her head as they swayed together.

_Is it too late to remind you how we were__,  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur,_

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

She played with his black hair, saying something.

_Most of what I remember makes me sure__,  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door,_

Suddenly they stopped swaying.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

_You could be happy, I hope you are__,  
You made me happier than I'd been by far,_

He said something in it and smiled at Bella.

He put his hand over the cell and said something to her.

He then said something back into the phone and hung up.

He gave her a hug, and walked outside.

_Somehow everything I own smells of you__.  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true,_

I followed him outside to see where he was going.

I could still hear the music inside.

_Do the things that you always wanted to__,  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do,_

I saw Jacob get into a truck, and back out of Rosalie's drive way.

I went back inside.

_More than anything I want to see you, girl__,  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world._

Bella was gone.

Where did she go?

The music switched from slow to upbeat and the living room suddenly seemed to breathe sex and alcohol.

Gah, the kids of Forks need to grow up.

I scanned the room for the one person I was looking for, but I did not see her.

I walked through the lower level of the house, searching, but I did not find her.

I walked upstairs and checked all of the rooms.

Empty.

I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen.

I saw the sliding glass door was slightly open, so I stepped outside.

I scanned the yard, not seeing anything.

I saw the big oak tree, the one that was always "base" when Rosalie, Emmett, and I would play tag.

I smiled and turned around to go back inside when I heard humming.

Or at least I thought it was humming.

I turned back around, hearing a new song come on.

_Black dress with the tights underneath__,_

Bella.

She was humming along with the new song.

Ironic that she was wearing a black dress with tights underneath…

I walked towards the big old oak, and saw her sitting, slowly swinging back and fourth on the swing Rosalie's dad had built a hundred thousand years ago.

"Hey," I said quietly.

She gasped, and looked at me.

She let out a breath, and said, "Oh, you scared me," she smiled.

I smiled back, leaning against the big oak, "I really am sorry about this afternoon…I was uh, _eager_ to leave school."

She giggled, "It is okay, it's not every day that you almost get hit by an Aston Martin."

I still can't believe she knows cars.

I smiled, "I really should have been more careful,"

"And I really should have looked both ways," she countered, "don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She grinned.

We didn't say anything for a while, and in our silence, I heard the song end.

_She wants to touch me, woo hoo  
She wants to love me, woo hoo  
She'll never leave me, woo hoo woo hoo hoo__ hoo  
Don't trust a ho  
Never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho, a ho won't trust me_

I decided to play it cool, and I asked, "So, who was that?"

"Who was who?" She looked at me, questioningly.

"The guy who was with you," I tried to sound casual.

"Oh, Jacob? Jacob Black? My dad and his dad are best friends, and when I used to come up here Jacob and I would hang out."

"Oh," I answered, "so, are you two, you know," I paused, waiting for her to answer. When she didn't I added, "an item?"

She laughed, "No, we are just friends. He is really the only person I knew when I first moved here."

She then gasped, taking me by surprise.

She jumped off the swing and twirled around, "Oh, I love this song!"

I heard piano play, and a woman's voice started singing,

_Don't know how it is You looked at me__,  
__And saw the person that I could be,_

Bella looked at me and smiled.

I don't know what came over me.

Suddenly I was walking towards her,

_Awakening my heart__,  
__Breaking through the dark,  
__Suddenly Your grace,_

My arms wrapped around her abdomin, her arms fell onto my shoulders.

_Like sunlight burning at midnight_

I felt electricity shoot through my body, I felt like I was buzzing.

_Making my life something so  
__Beautiful, beautiful_

We slowly danced under the oak tree.

_Mercy reaching to save me  
__All that I need  
__You are so  
__Beautiful, beautiful..._

I slowly pulled back, so I could see her face.

She looked at me and smiled.

I leaned down, my heart racing.

I have been dreaming of kissing her luscious lips for days, and now, it was finally going to happen.

The distance was closing, and the moment before our lips touched…

She turned her face.

My lips brushed her cheek, and she pulled back.

"I – I'm sorry," She touched her cheek, her hand shaking. "I'm sorry," she said again.

What had just happened?

She then pulled out of my arms and took off running.

I just stood there, listening to the music.

What had I just done?

_But even perfect days can end in rain__..._

* * *

**Well well well. What has our little womanizer just done?**

**I know you are all very busy going to see Twilight...I didn't particularly like it as much as I was hoping...though I did go with pretty low expectations.**

**Anywho.**

**Here are the songs that I used in this chapter, in order:**

**"You Could Be Happy" by Snow Patrol**

**"Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3 (does this song ring a bell? =])**

**"Beautiful, Beautiful" by Francesca Battistelli**

**xoxo~ greatterriblebeauty**


	5. Pasts

**Wow, so sorry about taking a long time to update**

**I hope this chapter makes up for having to wait a long time**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Fuck. Me.

I just stood there like a statue, unmoving for several moments before I actually realized what had just happened.

I looked around me, to see if there was something that had maybe scared her, to make her take off running.

Oh. Right. The thing that scared her was me.

Great.

I raked my hand through my wet hair and walked back to the house.

When I stepped in the sliding door I was greeted by Emmett, who had probably a little too much punch, and two gorgeous blondes.

"Eddddddd, look whoooo I found ferrrr youuuu" Emmett sloshed his drink towards the two blondes.

Normally I would slip my hands around both of their waists and escort them both to a room for a few hours.

But there was one problem.

There was one girl I wanted, and this girl did not have blonde hair.

What am I thinking?

I do not want just Bella! I want go sleep with Bella and move on to better things, why stop my life for one girl? I will sleep with her eventually, but I still need to have my fun.

I shook my head, making water droplets rain over the blondes.

They giggled, and I opened my arms to them.

They floated over to me and I draped my arms around their shoulders, "My name is not important, your names are not important. We are just going to have a fun time tonight and I will probably see neither of you again. Why skip out on opportunity?"

The giggled again and I felt their breath on my neck.

I escorted them to one of Rosalie's guest rooms and the rest of the night was a blur.

* * *

I woke up on Emmett's couch with a killer headache.

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty," Emmett said cheerily as he glanced away from the TV to me.

I groaned, "You were hammered last night, how the hell do you feel so great in the morning after a night like last night?"

"I got my share of exercise with Rose last night," he paused, "I guess you could call it this morning too." He grinned.

I faked a gagging noise.

He threw a pillow at me, "I am surprised you aren't feeling better."

I rubbed my forehead, "Why would I be feeling better?"

"Well," he raised his eyebrows at me, "the two blonde girls from Port Angles looked pretty worked over when they came out of the room I found you in."

I felt the blood drain out of my face.

No wonder I felt so horrible, my head wasn't aching from alcohol consumption, it was aching from the guilt I subconsciously felt.

Guilt?

I should not feel fucking guilty!

I faked a laugh, "Ha ha, yeah, last night was great."

"You don't seem so thrilled to me," Emmett said skeptically.

"Why wouldn't I be thrilled? I slept with two," I held up my fingers, "beautiful blondes last night. I had great sex. I think I should be pretty thrilled."

"_Should_," I saw Rosalie appear from the kitchen holding a plate with eggs and a cup of coffee.

She put the plate and cup on the table next to me and handed me two aspirin.

"Thanks," I grumbled, taking the aspirin.

"But you aren't thrilled." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"And you know this how?" I said sitting up.

"Because neither of them were Bella." She said plainly.

Ow.

That hit the spot dead on.

I have to redeem myself, I cannot seem weak.

"The only thing I want to do with Bella is fuck her from behind. The only thing I want to do for Bella is give her the best pleasure she has ever felt."

"Bull. Shit." Rose was now staring at me like I was a piece of trash.

I am.

Did I just say I wanted to fuck her from behind?

Shit.

I am _such_ a dick.

"I can see right through your "I'm-so-macho-and-I-sleep-with-every-girl-I-want-because-I-can" disguise," She poked me on the chest, "And if you ever, _ever_, speak about Bella that way again, I will personally cut your balls off and fry them for the wolves to eat. Got that?"

"Damn girl, calm down," Emmett said, standing up to lightly brush Rosalie on the arm, "he is still a little out of it from last night."

Rosalie whirled around, "Don't you dare stand up for him. If he is so high and mighty then he can stand up for himself, and for Bella." She turned back to face me, "Do you know how much this is going to hurt her?"

"Why the fuck would she be hurt?" I raised my voice, standing up so I was on Rosalie's level.

"Because you slept with two whores form Port Angeles! Why else?" She yelled back.

"Who I sleep with and who I don't sleep with is none of your business and none of Bella's business!" I retorted.

"When you fuck someone at my house, in my guest room, that is when it becomes my business. And when I know how much someone likes you, and they take a risk to get close to you, and they are one of my friends, that is when it becomes my business." Rosalie said, anger flaring in her voice.

"_Bella_," I could feel the poison emanating from me when I said her name, "rejected me last night."

I saw Rosalie's eyes widen.

"Yes. Bella rejected me."

"No, you must have done something…" Rose whispered.

"And, she came here with that Jacob kid. The kid you said she was "interested in"." I said, my rage rising.

"I lied." She whispered.

"_What_?" I growled.

"I said I lied." She said quietly.

"About what?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Her being interested in Jacob Black."

"He obviously was interested in her. I could see it in his eyes when he looked at her, could read it in his body when he touched her or was near her." I said looking out a window.

"I lied about her being interested in him. When I talked to her she told me that he liked her, and she felt bad because he was younger and he was a really nice kid." Rosalie said, not meeting my eyes. "I figured that by telling you that she liked someone else, you would then have an incentive to make a move."

"I did make a move," I spat.

"What did you do?" She asked, raising her eyes to meet mine.

"I tried to kiss her."

I heard a low whistle and saw Emmett fall back into the recliner.

I looked back at Rosalie who was staring at me like I had just admitted to murdering someone.

"What?" I asked, bitterly.

"Bella's past. You brought back memories of her past," Rosalie said, staring at the wall, speaking in a monotone.

"Fuck. What did I bring back?"

"It isn't my place to tell you. You are going to have to get Bella to tell you herself." Rosalie said softly, looking back at me.

"Dammit, Rosalie, just fucking tell me!" I roared.

"I can't," she said, "I promised I wouldn't."

I fell back onto the couch, taking a deep breath and rubbing my eyes.

I brought back memories of her past.

Memories of her past.

What could they be?

* * *

**Hmmm, so our Bella has a past? Well well well.**

**Oh, I was also thinking about maybe doing a chapter in Bella's POV, and I have gotten several reviews suggesting a chapter or two in her POV.**

**What do ya think? I will put a poll up so you guys can vote :]**

**I may not get another chapter up for a while because I am going on vacation for Christmas, but I will be home for a few days so maybe I will get another chapter up before school starts up again.**

**xoxo,**

**greatterriblebeauty**


	6. Holy Mother F

**well, thank you to all who reviewed, I really do appriciate it!**

**hope you enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I isolated myself for the rest of the weekend.

I stayed at my house and replayed the moment Bella and I spent together over and over, trying to figure out what it was that I did to bring memories of Bella's past flooding back.

Rose had kept her mouth shut, not even giving anything away to Emmett.

I could barely sleep and eat.

But Monday finally came.

Today I would find Bella and see if I could talk to her about what had happened at the party.

Maybe I could apologize.

Maybe I could understand.

I got out of bed and stood in the shower, planning out what I would say when I got the chance to speak with her,

I skipped breakfast, even though it is the most important meal of the day, I had no appetite.

I drove to school and waited in the parking lot for her clunker of a truck.

I looked at the clock on the dashboard.

It read 7:45. I was a full half an hour early to school.

My car was alone in the student parking lot, except for Eric's, who is always early to school so he can do some sort of programming thing on the computers in the lab.

Cars started to slowly trickle into the parking lot.

No red truck.

I looked at the dashboard clock again. 8:00.

I started to get nervous. Was she coming to school today? Did something happen to her on her way to school?

As I was thinking about the worst that could happen, I heard it.

I looked in my rearview mirror and I felt my heart rate speed up.

I got out of my car and lounged against the hood, hoping to look handsome.

She walked down the sidewalk, but did not glance at me once.

I took it as an opportunity.

"Hey," I said, falling into step with her.

She gasped, "Oh, hi…"

I laughed uncomfortably, "Sorry I startled you," I smiled my warmest smile.

"It's fine."

Wow, that was cold…

"Is everything okay?" I decided to test the waters.

She said nothing, and kept walking.

I tried again, thinking that she might not have heard me, "Bella? Is everything okay?"

She stopped and turned to face me, eye glistening with tears, "No."

My heart stopped when I saw the pain in her eyes.

"Bella," I reached to touch her arm and she flinched away from me. I stood with my arm outstretched for a few moments but I put it down as I said, "Bella, what's wrong?"

Her lip quivered, she opened her mouth as if she was going to say something. She closed it and turned away from me.

I ran to stand in front of her, "Bella, tell me what is going on, I want to know what made you this way,"

She looked me in the eye and said, "How dare you?"

"Wh-what?" I stammered, shocked by her answer.

"I said, 'how dare you?'" She started shaking.

"Bella, I have no idea what you are talking about," I could feel my mask of Hot-Head-Edward start to crack.

"Don't pretend that you are innocent. Do you really want me to tell you what it was that pissed me off?"

"Yes! Because I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"I am talking about the party on Friday."  
"The party? About me trying to kiss you, I am sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you in any way…"

I saw her face soften for a split second.

"I am not talking about the kiss. I am talking about what you did _after_ that."

Oh. Shit.

She must have seen the look on my face because she said, "Exactly."

"I-I-I…" My mind went blank. And what could I say?

"I thought that maybe I could trust you, but really, I can't trust anyone. _Anyone_." With that, she turned around and walked into the building, leaving me standing shell-shocked in the parking lot.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in slow motion. I was replaying Friday night and the conversation with Bella over and over again. How could I think she would _not _find out about the two girls at the party?

"Edward." I heard Rose's voice from behind me.

I turned to face her.

"What happened this morning?"

"With Bella?"

She nodded.

"I was going to meet her this morning, maybe walk her to class, you know, be a gentleman. But then I saw she was upset. I asked her what was bothering me and she…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"She…told you she found out about the two girls at the party?"

I nodded.

"Edward," She said my name incredulously, "do you want to know what I think?"

She didn't wait for my answer and continued, "I think you fooled around with those two girls to somehow get back at Bella for rejecting you."

I let this sink in.

She was dead on.

"Fuuuuck" I slid to the ground, leaning against my car.

"Ed," Rosalie knelt down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "I can see that you do feel horrible about what happened at my party, and I can also see how badly you want to get close to Bella." She paused, "So what I am about to tell you is extremely important."

I waited for her to continue.

She looked like she was having a war within herself.

Finally she looked me in the eye and said, "Bella will be at the Port Angeles House for Women tonight from 5 to 7 o'clock."

The Port Angeles House for Women?

"What is that?" I asked, standing up.

"I am just telling you how to find her, not why she is there."

"Okay, okay, I can live with that. Thank you Rosalie, thank you."

I looked at my watch, it was 4 o'clock now, which meant if I left now I would arrive in Port Angeles at 5:30.

I got in my car and started driving.

* * *

When I arrived at the Port Angeles House for Women it was 5:36, and there was a chilly breeze.

I got out of my car and walked into a building that wasn't in great shape.

When I opened the door bells jingled over my head and a stressed out older woman met my eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked me in a voice that implied I was not welcome here.

"Uh, yeah," I rubbed my arm nervously, "I was wondering if you know Bella Swan?"

"I might," The woman looked skeptically at me.

"I need to speak with her, if she is available please," I tried to smile.

She glared at me as she picked up a phone and whispered something into the mouth piece.

"Take a seat right there where I can see you." She pointed to a weird yellow armchair, but despite the color I took the seat.

I looked around the area that seemed to be the office.

The color of the walls reminded me of fourth grade when John Wilkins got sick in math class and threw up all over his desk.

The furniture made me think of the early 30's and the carpet was a faded red shag.

As I was analyzing the ceiling, I heard, "Yes Glenda?"

That voice.

Bella.

I looked up as the older woman, Glenda, pointed at me, and I saw Bella pale as she saw who I was.

This made me sick to my stomach.

The fact that the sight of me can make Bella go pale made me want to curl up in a hole and stay there forever.

"What do you want?" Bella asked me from where she was standing.

"I, I uh, want to talk," I stood up and mentioned to the door.

Bella looked to Glenda who nodded and gave me the evil eye as Bella followed me out the door.

The instant it shut Bella asked, "How did you find me?"

"Uh, Rosalie told me," Bella's face fell, and I decided to defend Rosalie, "but she only told me after I beat it out of her," I tried to smile, but Bella's look wiped away all humor.

"Bella," I reached for her like I had this morning.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She said, flinching away yet again.

"I…I am sorry."

This made her look at me.

I decided to take that recognition as my cue to say what I came here to say.

"Bella, I came here to tell you that I am sorry. Truly sorry. I am sorry about trying to kiss you. I…didn't want to pressure you into anything you didn't want to do, and I shouldn't have assumed what I did. I am also extremely sorry about what happened once you left." I saw her face harden but I continued, "My pride was hurt. I had just been rejected by the only girl I have every really wanted a relationship with, so I did what I thought might count as revenge towards you. I had a little too much to drink, and that is no excuse, believe me, and I needed an ego boost."

Her eyes started to glimmer, tears finding their way to the surface.

"What I did was unacceptable, but I do want you to know I did not sleep with those two girls. I did fool around with them, but I did not sleep with either one of them. I also want you to know that the moment I laid eyes on you I stopped sleeping with other girls, when they asked me to do something, I did not, because I want you."

She whispered, "But I can't trust you…" the tears were flowing freely.

"Bella. Oh Bella," My voice started to shake, "I am filled with guilt for losing your trust, but I promise you right now, I will make it up to you."

Again, she whispered, "That's what he said…"

Holy. Mother. Fucker.

I felt my knees start to go weak.

"Shit, Bella…" I was at a loss for words, "Oh my god…I…I…I had no idea..."

"You weren't supposed to," she laughed a humorless laugh.

I shook my head, trying to fight away the black that wanted to take over me.

"I guess you were bound to find out some time or another," She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

I collapsed onto the damp grass and put my head between my legs, trying not to vomit.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

Finally I regained the ability to speak, "Bella, I would…I would never."

She put a hand on my forearm, "I know," she smiled, "I know."

* * *

**ohhh I feel evil...sorry! I just _had_ to end it there!**

**Can any of you guess what Edward has just realized?**

**I haven't really gotten that many votes on whether or not I should do a chapter in Bella's POV (thank you to the 10 of you who have voted) but what I think I will do is write this story ONLY in Edward's POV and then I might add a story containing Bella's POV. Ya?**

**Anywho, thanks again to all the reviewers, really, it is what inspires me to write ='[ --(that is me tearing up)**

**heh...**

**xoxo ~ greatterriblebeauty**


	7. The Past That Haunts Us

**Wow, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!**

**I decided to write this chapter before my Christmas break ended because I knew I would never get to it if I waited, and look, it is about twice as long as all of the previous chapters I have written...So**

**-drum roll-**

**Bella's Past.**

**NOTE: I would say this chapter is very graphic. Reader discretion is advised.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

I sat on the cool grass, just focusing on breathing.

She sat there, brave, as I was trying to recover from the effects of realization.

"Can I trust you?" she whispered this, looking me in the eye.

As I looked into her eyes I could tell she had been to hell and back, but despite that, she came back stronger than ever.

She was asking for my trust, and that was the least I could – and would – give her.

I nodded.

She smiled slightly as she looked at the grass, twisting it through her fingers.

"Can I tell you my story?" She said, looking back at me.

I felt my stomach twist, "Bella, I…" I don't know what I wanted to say. I didn't want to hear her story because I would want to fucking kill the bastard who hurt her, but then again, I did want to hear the story because I did want to kill the fucking bastard who had hurt her.

"Do you want the full version or the abridged version?" She asked, not waiting for my answer.

I looked at her, feeling the blood drain out of my face.

She smiled kindly, then reached out and started tracing her finger over the veins.

I shivered. Not because it was cold either. It felt _good_.

She looked at me again, still absently tracing my hand, and said, "How about this. How about I start telling you the entire story and if you decide part way through, I will change to the abridged version."

"Okay," My voice came out gravely, my throat tight.

"I was fourteen, a freshman at my old school in Arizona."

Fourteen? _Fourteen?_ Jesus, my stomach did a summersault. I lay down on the grass, trying not to black out.

"Braxton was eighteen, and a senior. One of the star football players, handsome, and had everything going for him."

I hated him already.

"The second week of school I was late for a class and he had an open hour. As he opened the door to the parking lot, I sprinted directly into him. My books went everywhere, papers covering the hallway, and I had even knocked his backpack onto the floor."

I smiled, thinking _Silly Bella. You _would_ do something like that._

"He was a gentleman, helping me pick up all of my books and organize my papers. I apologized profusely, and he stopped me, saying 'Hey, it's okay, really. The only thing you should be sorry for is not giving me your number' and he grinned. But I was so stunned by his comment I stood there blankly. He said, 'So are you going to give me your number?'

"I was flustered, and didn't comprehend what it was that he was asking. I said, 'Sorry, I'm really late for class,' and then took off down the hall to my class.

"For the rest of the day I kept replaying that moment in my mind. Over and over and over. But I figured he was joking because why would a gorgeous senior ask a scrawny freshman for her number? Out of every girl in the whole school, why me? So I told myself that he was just joking around and I would never get a look from him again.

"But after school that day, as I was walking out the same door where I ran into him, I heard, 'Excuse me,' I turned to see Braxton, walking towards me, a cute lopsided grin on his face.

"I must have looked like a deer in the headlights because he chuckled and said, 'Remember me hot wheels?' I nodded and he said, 'That was very rude of me.' He waited for my answer, but I said nothing, so he continued, 'I asked for your number before I knew your name.' He grinned, making my stomach jump into my throat and my heart rate speed up.

"I said simply, 'My name is Bella.' And then I turned and started to walk away.

"He caught up to me and said, 'Okay, Bella. Bella, could I please have your number?'

"I looked at him sideways and said, 'I have to get home.' But what I really wanted to say was, 'Yes gorgeous senior, anything else you want? You can have it. I will give it to you willingly.'

"He walked in front of me, walking backwards, and he said, 'I could give you a ride?'

"I smiled and said, 'That would be okay I guess.' He and I then walked to his big black truck, and he opened the door for me, putting my backpack and books in the backseat. When he got into the truck he turned and asked me, 'Where to princess?'

"I smiled and told him how to get to my house. He turned on the radio, low volume, and looked at me, his hand draped lazily over the steering wheel. 'So, Bella. You are a freshman?' I nodded. 'Did you go to the football game Friday night?' I nodded again. 'Do you plan on going to the game on Saturday?'

"I whispered, 'Yeah,'

"He laughed, and we had arrived at my house and I went to get out of his truck.

"'Wait,' he called after me, 'I want to give you something.' He reached behind him and brought out his football bag and pulled out his red jersey, handing it to me.

"I didn't know what to do with it so I asked him, 'What's this for?'

"He laughed and said, 'I want you to wear it to the game on Saturday.' He gave me a brilliant smile, 'and then I can meet you after the game and we can hang out.'

"'What are you going to wear for the game?' I asked, because if he was giving me his jersey there was no way he could play.

"He laughed, 'I have two jerseys and at home games we always wear our black ones. That is why I can give you my red one.'

"'Oh,' I responded, getting out of his truck awkwardly, 'thanks for the ride,' I said, shutting the door.

"He rolled down the window and called after me, 'Bella, thanks for letting me give you a ride.'

"I smiled and he said, 'I will see you later,'

"And with that, he drove off, leaving me to gawk at his truck, standing in my driveway with my books, bag, and his jersey in my hand.

"When I got home I ran into my room and threw my stuff down. I sprawled out on my bed and held his jersey above me, looking at the lettering, our school mascot, and his number. I smelled it, imagining what I would look like wearing it.

"I then got the crazy idea to try it on. So I stripped off my clothes and put it on, admiring myself in my full length mirror.

"My brother, Chase, who was also a senior on the football team, knocked on the door and opened it as I was looking at myself.

"'What the fuck?!' he yelled, giving me a once over, his eyes lingering on the bold 25 of Braxton's jersey, 'Why the hell do you have Braxton's jersey on?!'

"I was embarrassed, so I wasn't in the mindset to lie, it all came flowing out, 'He gave me a ride home because I ran into him this morning, and he gave me his jersey to wear for Saturday's game.'

"'Oh,' was all Chase said, closing my door, leaving me alone. I sat down on my bed and stripped the jersey off.

"I then folded it up and put it under my pillow and went about my normal routine.

"For the rest of the week I kept seeing Braxton, and he would wink at me, wave, but we never once talked. But I would find cute notes in my locker, all of them signed '#25' and my crush on him would grow every time I would re-read any of his notes, see him, or his truck.

"I would go home every day and try on his jersey, admire myself, and hide it back under my pillow.

"Friday, before the game, Braxton was waiting by my locker, his hand behind his back. I walked up to him, blushing before I was within five feet of him.

"'Hey gorgeous,' he said, pulling me into a hug. I was shocked. First of all, no one had called me gorgeous before, and second of all, this was my first _real_ hug with a guy I liked.

"'Hi,' I squeaked, blushing profusely.

"'I have something for you,' he said, pulling a red rose out from behind his back.

"I took it, my mouth hanging open, but I somehow managed to say, 'Thank you,'

"'Anything for you Bella,' he said, sweeping me into another hug, 'I have to go, I have practice, but after the game tomorrow, come onto the field and meet me,'

"'Okay,' I whispered, 'see you then,'

"He grinned and he started to walk away, he turned around and said, 'Bella? I have been dreaming of meeting someone like you for a long time.' He then disappeared around the corner, and I walked home, replaying his last sentence to me over and over.

"I got home and I found a vase in the kitchen. I was on my way upstairs when my mom walked in the door and saw me with the rose. 'Isabella,' she smiled, eyeing the rose, 'Do you have a secret admirer?'

"'It's not that secret,' I murmured, blushing four shades of red.

"'Oh really? Who is the lucky guy?'

"'His name is Braxton. He plays football with Chase,' I smiled, walking up the stairs.

"'Oh Bella, I am so glad you are happy,' mom called after me as I walked up the stairs.

"'Thanks mom, me too.' My mouth was getting sore from smiling so much as I walked into my room and put the rose on my window sill.

"I could barely sleep that night; I was so excited for the football game. When I got up Saturday morning I immediately put Braxton's jersey and my best pair of jeans on. I then spent several hours in the bathroom doing and redoing my hair. Finally, a half an hour before the game began, my mom, dad, and I drove to the stadium.

"'Bells," my dad said when I appeared at the car, 'boy, do you look pretty. Who's number twenty five?'

"'Braxton. Braxton Carter,' I said, trying not to smile too wide.

"We got to the stadium, and from the moment I got out I felt people's stares, and I could hear their whispers.

"I felt great, finally being the center of attention, the girl every other girl wanted to be.

"I sat in the student section with some of my friends from middle school, but it was weird because it was like they were afraid of sitting with me when I was wearing the jersey.

"I tried to make them comfortable, but the barely talked to me.

"I remember waiting for the game to be over so I could get away from them and meet Braxton.

"We won the football game, so the crowd was wild, and when they opened the gates, allowing the crowd to mosey onto the field, I was one of the first through.

"It was easy to find Braxton. He was at the center of the football huddle, getting a lot of, 'Good game's' and, 'Congratulations'.

"As I was walking towards him I was patted on the back by an older guy. He told me, 'Your boyfriend is one heck of a quarterback,'

"I grinned and said, 'Thank you.' I could not believe he had called me Braxton's girlfriend.

"Braxton spotted me, and he jogged over, picking me up in an embrace and twirling me around. 'I am so glad you came! And I see you are wearing my jersey,' he said, setting me down and admiring his number on my body. 'Come on, let me get a quick shower, and then I want to take you someplace.'

"'Okay,' I said, 'I'll wait by your truck.'

"'Hey, how about you come to the locker room and I will give you the keys to my truck. You can get in and start it, listen to music, whatever, and I will come out as fast as I can.'

"'Sounds good,' I said, following him to the locker room. He jogged in and when he came out, he was shirtless and he tossed his keys to me. I wanted to just freeze time and stay there forever, looking at his great abs and arms.

"Once I caught the keys he winked at me and I waked to his truck. I started it up and turned the radio to my favorite station. I looked through his CD collection and I saw he liked much of the same music I did. It was like fate had brought us together.

"I was envisioning us dating, getting married, having kids, the works, but my dream was interrupted by him getting into the car and grinning at me.

"'So? How did you like the game?' he asked, grinning.

"'I loved watching you,' I decided to get flirty, 'But I almost loved wearing this jersey more," I grinned slyly at him.

"He smiled, and threw the truck into reverse. I then asked, 'So, where are we going?'

"'My parents have a cabin a few miles out of town, I was thinking we could go there and watch a movie?' He said this, making me shiver with excitement.

"We drove, him explaining the game to me, to his cabin. When we got there, I saw there were no lights on, but it looked magnificent.

"'When you said cabin I thought you meant a little one bedroom, out house, etc I had no idea you meant a mansion in the woods…this is bigger than my whole house!' I said, staring in awe at the log cabin.

"He chuckled and opened the truck door for me, scooping me into his arms and carrying me to the house. 'Shut your eyes,' he whispered into my ear. I shut them and I could sense he had turned the lights on. 'Open,' he said, excitement in his voice.

"When I opened my eyes I saw rose petals everywhere, I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth.

"'Bella,' Braxton whispered in my ear, 'Bella when I met you, I thought you might just be another girl,' he rubbed his arms up and down my arms, my neck, 'but I was so wrong. Bella, I think you are _the_ girl,'

"I was excited to get my first kiss and watch a movie with Braxton. I was really starting to like him. Butterflies were in my stomach, and I was getting goosebumbs everywhere he touched me.

"'Bella,' he whispered, kissing my neck, 'Bella I want you,'

"I thought he meant as a girlfriend, little did I know he had something else on his mind.

"He turned me around and started kissing me ferociously, his hands venturing from my face to my breasts. He kissed my neck, my chest, and his hands made their way to my pants.

"He unzipped my pants, and slid my underwear down.

_She shuddered, remembering._

"I suddenly felt his fingers inside me. I wanted him to stop, but I couldn't ask him. I thought it would make him like me less.

"Since I had never had a boyfriend, I thought that this was how it was supposed to be, I had no idea…

"He pressed me up against the wall, kissing my neck, trapping me against him.

"I suddenly heard his pants unzip, and I saw his arousal in his boxers.

"'No,' I whispered.

"He put his hand over my mouth and shushed me.

"I struggled, realizing what was about to happen.

"He moved his hand to my throat, growling, 'Shut up you stupid little bitch'

"He then pushed himself into me, making me cry out in pain.

"I think he took it as a cry of pleasure because he said, 'You like that Bella? You like that?' He kept forcing himself into me over and over, grunting, and moaning.

"I tried to go limp, but he carried me to the bedroom, throwing me onto the bed. I tried to crawl away, but he grabbed me from behind, and he pushed into me from behind.

_Tears were streaming down her cheeks; I scooted closer to her, wrapping her in my arms._

"Like animals…

_She whispered, sobbing into my shoulder._

_After a pause, she wiped away her tears with the palm of her hand, and continued:_

"He flipped me over again, so I was on my back. He said, 'You sound like you enjoy this or else I am going to kill your brother, then I am going to find your mom and your dad, and I will kill them too'

"I was so scared, so I did what he said. When he would push into me I would try and cry out in pleasure. When he would touch my breasts I would try and moan…

"He then said, 'Put your mouth on me. Suck my penis,'

"By then I wanted to kill myself. I felt so dirty, but I did what he said, praying he wouldn't harm my mom, dad, or Chase.

"He screamed in pleasure, and collapsed on the bed next to me. He slid his fingers into me once again, and told me to get on top of him, and ride him.

"I was shaking, but I slid onto him, and pushed and pulled myself on him.

_She shuddered again, the tears streaming freely, her hand in a fist, my t-shirt bunched in it._

"As I was on top of him, I looked around the room for something I could hurt him with, possibly knock him out. I then spotted a lamp.

"When he picked up off of him, and rolled me over so he could drive into me once again, I reached to the bedside table and grabbed the lamp.

"When he pushed in, I grabbed the lamp and swung my hand as hard as I could at his head.

"He immediately went limp, his body collapsing on me. I got out from under him and put my bra, shirt, underwear, and jeans back on. I then found the keys to his truck and drove to my house.

"When I pulled up into my driveway, I saw Chase look out his window. He must have seen how distressed I looked because he was immediately by my side.

"'Did Braxton do this?' He asked, I could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"I nodded. Chase cussed and he took me inside.

"'Bella, listen to me, I am going to kill that son of a bitch, but we have to get you to a doctor. And then I am going to the police.'

"'I was in shock, but for some reason I didn't want Chase to go to the police.

"'No, just take me inside. I can clean myself up.'

"'Bella,' Chase said in a warning tone.

"'Chase,' I pleaded, 'Please. Let me deal with this.'

"He looked at me, and nodded. We went inside and I went directly to the bathroom, I had bruises everywhere, and I could see blood splattered on my shirt and jeans.

"I undressed and I seemed to be bleeding more than normal, but I thought maybe I had just had my period while Braxton forced himself into me.

"The next day at school I saw him, he had a cut on his head and face.

"He came up to me, and he hugged me, 'I am so sorry, I promise you right now, I will make it up to you.'

"I pretended everything was okay. Until the next time we were together he acted like he had before Saturday night. A perfect gentleman.

"But the next night we went on a date, and he tried to force me to sleep with him again. But this time it was in the back of his truck.

"I ended up kicking him where he wanted me the most, and I sprinted home.

"Chase took me to the police and I turned Braxton in. While at the police station they tested me for STD's and for being pregnant. I had neither.

"They had to call my parents, so the next day we had a moving truck in our driveway and we moved from Arizona to California.

"We lived there happily for two and a half years, but my dad got a job here, in Forks, so that is why we moved again."

I stared at her.

Holy fucker.

What a fucking bastard.

I swear to what ever is the higher power I am going to rip him to shreds.

He will have no fucking chance to ever hurt a girl ever, _ever_ again.

Bella sat in my arms, silently sobbing, shaking at what she had just told me.

I felt something cold on my face.

I lifted my hand and touched it. When I looked at my hand, it was wet.

I was crying.

Not because I was a pussy, but because I was furious at _Braxton_ for hurting _Bella_, the girl I was sure was the one for me.

I stopped.

Fuuuuck.

I almost told her that she was the girl for me.

That would send her into a tail spin.

I am going to have to take this really slow, show her how it is to be _truly _loved.

I wrapped my arms around her tighter.

"Bella, I will never, _ever_, hurt you in any way. I am truly sorry about what had happened at the party and I assure you it will never happen ever again."

She smiled up at me, "I know that. I am not sure how I know that, but I know that. I trust you." She whispered the last part, looking into my eyes.

She lifted her hand and wiped away the wet streaks on my face, holding her palm against my jaw line.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead, "Bella, I am so sorry for what happened to you. I swear if I ever meet this bastard I will rip his fucking throat out."

"No, Edward. It is okay, I don't need that."

_What?!_

"I am here at the "House for Women" because of those exact feelings. I come here so I can let my anger out by using my words and influencing other women who have gone through similar situations to do the same. Did you ever see the D.A.R.E. slogan? 'Violence is not the answer'? Well, violence really isn't the answer. It will only get us thrown into jail and make us feel guilty."

"I understand that…" I guess. I mean, I could see where she was coming from…

"I am glad. I am glad."

I looked at my watch.

"Hey, do you need a ride? I can drive you back to Forks if you would like?" I asked, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Um, okay. Yeah, I will call my dad and let him know," she pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number.

She conversed with her dad and flipped the phone shut, "Let me go tell Glenda I am checking out for the evening, and I will be right out."

"Okay," I said, smiling at her, "I will go start my car."

* * *

**O.o intense...**

**So I was practically bawling as I wrote this chapter...just thought you guys would like to know that little tidbit of info...**

**Anywho, to all of you who guessed that she was raped _and_ abused...well done well done.**

**The song that gave me the inspiration to keep writing this chapter: Always Love by Nada Surf**

**until next time,**

**xoxo~**

**greatterriblebeauty**


	8. Slow Motion

**After a dramatic chapter...get ready for more drama.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

The next day I picked Bella up at her house and I drove us to school.

I walked her to her first class, and she slid her hand into mine, "Thank you Edward. Thank you."

She smiled and walked into the room.

I smiled to myself and walked to my class.

I sat down and pulled my books out of my backpack.

"Edward?"

I looked up at the sound of my name.

My teacher, Mrs. Clayton, motioned for me to come to her desk.

I got up and walked to stand in front of her.

"Edward, this is Valarie Morrison," Mrs. Clayton gestured to a beautiful girl standing a few feet away. She was tall and athletic looking. She had red hair and green eyes. She was dressed in designer clothing and would totally be my type.

But she wasn't.

I smiled at her and looked back at Mrs. Clayton.

She continued, "I have looked at her schedule, and you have almost every class with her. Would you be willing to show her around? Maybe introduce her to some of your friends?"

What the hell could I say? No?

"Uh, yeah, sure. I guess." I shrugged.

"Great!" Mrs. Clayton clapped her hands happily and turned to face the new girl, "Valarie, why don't you sit in the empty desk near Edward. That way when the bell rings you can leave together."

Valarie flashed a brilliant smile that should have surely called me towards the siren, but I wasn't fazed.

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Clayton." Valarie smiled seductively at me.

I went back to my seat to think about the girl a few classrooms down the hall from me, not giving another look to the new girl.

Once class was over I got up and headed for the door.

I felt a brush of fingertips on my forearm and turned, smiling, thinking it was my special someone.

_New Girl?_

_Fuck. That's right. I said I would show her around. Damn._

"Hey, so our next class is with… Johnson?" She smiled, her hand lingering on my arm.

I shrugged away from her hand and nodded, walking towards my next class, scanning the halls for Bella.

"Looking for someone?" Valarie asked.

"Yep."

"Who?"

"Uh…Bella."

"Bella?"

"Yup."

"Oh."

We walked into Mr. Johnson's room and I sat in my seat, leaving Valarie to find her own.

Class seemed to take forever, and finally the bell rang. I packed up my books and felt a brush of fingertips on my forearm.

I looked up.

"Hi," she purred.

"Hey."

"So what do you do for lunch around here?"

"Well, _I_ eat with my friends in the cafeteria."

"Oh. Can I sit with you?" Valarie's smile was blinding.

I shrugged, "Sure."

I walked out of the classroom and down the hallway.

"Edward," I heard my name come from a beautiful voice.

I turned and saw the most beautiful human being smiling, walking towards me.

"Hi," I whispered, enveloping her into my arms.

I then heard throat clearing.

Valarie. She looked royally pissed.

I ignored her and looked to Bella, asking, "So, how has your day been so far?"

She smiled, threading her fingers through mine, "It was okay. Mrs. Franklin's voice is so annoying though. I could not focus on anything all hour." She looked back at Valarie, "Hi, are you new?"

Shit fuck.

Valarie smiled her brilliant smile again, "I am Valarie. Valarie Morrison. Edward and I have almost all of our classes together so he volunteered to show me around today." She smiled at me, her eyelashes fluttering, "He is so wonderful."

I felt Bella's fingers tighten around mine and she plastered a fake smile onto her face, "Well, that is great. Has he been nice?" She gave me a sideways glance.

"Oh you have no idea." Valarie touched my arm and walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

Once Valarie was out of earshot Bella turned to me, "Really Edward?" Her voice cracked.

"Bella," I pleaded, "don't believe her. I walked into Mrs. Clayton's class and suddenly I was the official 'Show Valarie Morrison Around' guy. Believe me, I did not ask for this punishment."

She smiled, "Do you really have every class with her?"

I groaned.

"That is so not fair!" She pretended to whine.

"Bella, I would rather have every class with you over her any day."

She hugged me, "I'm glad."

I draped my arm over her shoulder and we walked to the cafeteria.

When we walked through the doors every pair of eyes were on us.

"Why is everyone staring?" Bella whispered.

"I have no idea…"

We went and sat down at my table, with Jay, Kelly, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"What is going on guys?" I asked, looking to each of my friends.

"When did you do the new girl?" Jay asked, looking from me to Bella.

"_What?_" I asked, fury bubbling inside me.

"Lauren told me that Valarie told her that over the weekend you and her…you know…" Kelly said.

"I did not."

"That is not what Valarie said." Rosalie said, glaring at me.

I held up both of my hands, "Guys, I did not sleep with her. I have never even seen her before today."

I looked to Bella, who looked horrified.

I took her hand and said, "Bella, I did not. The first time I saw her was this morning in Mrs. Clayton's class."

She nodded her eyes glassy.

"Hey Edward," I heard Valarie's voice behind me.

I stood up, preparing my speech to her about how I do not like her, how I think I am in love with Bella, and…

She kissed me.

Valarie Morrison kissed me.

I pushed away from her, "What the _fuck?_"

Valarie's hand reached for my chest.

I batted it away, "Valarie, what the _hell_ do you think you are doing?"

She pretended to look hurt, "Edward, after this weekend...I thought…"

"I have never seen you in my life until this morning! Stay away from me." I stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving everyone shocked.

"Edward!" Bella ran after me.

I turned to her, and she slowed down when she reached my side. Her hand came to my face, "I am so sorry. That must have been horrible…"

"Bella, do you believe me?" I asked, covering her hand with my own.

She nodded.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded again.

I paused, wondering if what I was about to do would change everything forever.

I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers.

She shuttered, but leaned into me, her lips seeking mine.

Her hands ventured to my chest, grasping my shirt in her fists.

My hands ventured to the small of her back, and pulled her closer.

She broke the kiss, gasping, "Not here,"

I nodded, and brushed my lips to hers once more. I took her hand in mine, and we walked to the parking lot.

We got to my car and Bella said, "Oh, wait, my bag. It's still in the lunchroom. I'll be right back."

I nodded, and watched her run back to the school.

I heard tires squealing, and I saw a sleek black car come zooming into view.

"Bella! Look out!"

And then everything went into slow motion.

* * *

**Holy moley.**

**Sorry it took forever to get this chapter up, but I have been a little busy...**

**And it isn't as long as I would have liked it to be, but I think it will have to suffice.**

**R&R,**

**xoxo~ greatterriblebeauty**


	9. OR 1

**Man, I'm so sorry for not updating in what seems like forever!**

**Okay, without further adieu, the accident:**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

I ran to the limp body that was strewn in the middle of the parking lot.

"Bella, Bella, Bella _please"_ I begged, caressing her face.

Blood trickled out of her nose and mouth, her forehead bleeding from a gash near her right temple.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" I heard the voice of the driver.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me?" I whispered. I felt her neck for a pulse.

I felt a light beat.

_She is still alive_ I thought.

I heard sirens approaching in the distance.

"Oh my god! Is she okay?" The driver.

I looked at her, my vision going red.

"You hit her with your _fucking car_," I spat, glaring at her.

"I...I didn't mean to…"

I turned back to the broken angel on the ground next to me, "Bella, stay with me, c'mon Bella, you are strong. You stay here. Do. Not. Leave. Me."

"Excuse me sir, you are going to have to step away from the girl," an EMT said pushing me away so he could see Bella clearly.

I saw three police cruisers pull up and Charlie was the first officer I saw.

His face drained of all color and I saw him sway.

"Charlie!" I yelled, running to him.

Charlie slowly started to collapse, his vision glazed and on Bella.

I reached him as he fell forward, and I staggered under his weight.

I laid him on the asphalt and an EMT ran over to us.

"Thanks kid," He said, giving me a nod, "if you hadn't caught him he might have gotten a concussion."

I focused on Bella once again. The EMT's were moving her onto a backboard and strapping her onto a gurney.

They rolled her to the ambulance and got in.

I tried to get into the ambulance but the EMT who had looked at Bella told me I couldn't go with them because I wasn't family.

Tears stung my eyes, fury bubbling up in my throat.

I sprinted to my car and sped to the hospital. I ran into the emergency room and I saw my dad.

"Dad! Dad, you have to help Bella, she got hit by a car in the parking lot. Dad, help her, _please_," I pleaded.

"Edward, calm down. The EMT's are taking her into the operating room and I am going to have a look at her."

I slumped into a chair, my head falling into my hands, "She has to be okay, she can't leave me. Not when I just found her."

"Edward, I believe she will be fine. Chris, the head EMT told me that she may have a few broken ribs, and her leg could be fractured, but other than that I think there are no life threatening injuries."

"_Dr. Cullen, Operating Room One is ready,_" a woman's voice came over the intercom.

"Edward, I will let you know everything once I am done. Be patient."

I was alone in the waiting room for a few minutes.

A flood of students came rushing in the doors and they all gathered around me, expecting a story.

I silently pushed through the group, looking for an open room where I could just sit and think.

I opened a door and I saw Charlie Swan wearing a hospital gown and laying in a bed.

"Edward," Charlie's voice cracked.

I walked into the room.

Charlie's eyes glistened, "How is my baby girl?"

"I don't know," my voice shook.

"What happened?"

"Bella forgot her bag in the lunch room…she was going to get it…she ran across the parking lot and then…I tried to warn her. I yelled her name and I told her to look out, but I was too late…"

"Who?"

"A new girl."

"Do you think she did it on purpose?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so, but I don't think she meant to slow down either…"

"Do you know how bad her injuries are?"

"My dad said that she probably has some broken ribs and a fractured leg. But he is in surgery right now. When he gets out he will let us know what her total injuries are."

"I can't believe I passed out."

"Charlie. Bella is your daughter. You have no reason to be ashamed of passing out."

"I know, but I should be stronger than that."

"Charlie. Don't. Bella is your daughter."

"She really cares about you, you know."

This made me freeze.

"She might hide it, but she does. I know that she will be glad that she was the one who got hit and you didn't."

"Uh…" What do you say to that?

"Go see how she is doing and report back to me," Charlie gave me a soft smile.

I nodded at Charlie and left the room, making a beeline to Operating Room One.

The nurse let me into the first door and I looked through a window into the operating room.

I could see my dad, dressed in a gown, gloves, hat, and face mask.

I saw three other doctors gathered around a bed.

I couldn't see the bed's occupant.

I saw a nurse add some medicine into the IV and I could see the steady heart beat of the girl I know I love.

I wish I could tell her how I feel, especially after I almost lost her.

I don't want her to think that I am telling her I love her just because she got into this accident though. I want her to know that I love her for her, not because she got hurt.

But I think her getting hurt made me realize _how_ much I had fallen for her.

I rested my head against the window and focused on controlling my breathing.

_In…one, two three, out…one, two, three._

"Edward?" My dad's voice made me jump.

I must have looked like shit because he said, "She is going to be fine, but the injuries were a lot worse than I had expected."

I sat down, knowing there was a good chance of me blacking out.

Dad continued, "She fractured her femur, broke three ribs, and has a concussion. One of the ribs punctured her lung and she has hemorrhaging in her kidneys. Her lower vertebras shifted around because of the impact and she has swelling and bruising. Bella is one strong girl. She is going to be fine."

I stood up and headed to the door.

"Edward? Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah dad, I just have to go tell Charlie how she is doing. Can you come tell us when Bella wakes up?"

"Of course, and Edward?"

I looked at him.

"I'm proud of you. You handled this situation very well and I am impressed. Now go tell Charlie Swan how his daughter is doing."

I smiled and ran to Charlie's room.

* * *

**-sigh of relief- Bella is going to be okay!**

**And Edward revealed his true feelings.**

**Hope you liked it,**

**xoxo~greatterriblebeauty**


	10. Helluva Day

**Another chapter just begging to be read!**

**you know you want to =]**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Charlie, I –"I ran into Charlie's room, and I saw a slim older woman who had Bella's hair standing next to his bed. Next to her, sitting in the rooms only armchair, was a younger guy, wearing some sort of baseball cap.

"Oops, sorry I interrupted," I turned around to leave the room, but Charlie called out to me.

"Edward! Wait, it's okay. This is Renee. Bella's mother, and that is Phil, Renee's boyfriend."

"Husband," Renee corrected Charlie, her eyes showing annoyance at his comment, "Hi Edward. I'm Renee. Nice to meet you."

We shook hands awkwardly.

So this was the mother Bella hardly mentioned.

"Nice to meet you too."

Charlie broke the silence that followed by asking about Bella, "So, Edward, any news from Operating Room One?"

I faced him and smiled, "Yeah, my dad said that the injuries were a lot worse than expected," I saw Charlie pale, "but Bella is going to be fine."

"What are her injuries?" Renee asked, grasping Phil's shoulder.

"Uh, my dad said, 'she fractured her femur, broke three ribs, and has a concussion. One of the ribs punctured her lung and she has hemorrhaging in her kidneys. Her lower vertebras shifted around because of the impact and she has swelling and bruising'."

"Son of a bitch," Charlie swore.

I looked at him surprised.

"Sorry, but _Jesus_. I know Bells is strong, but to have all that happen to you? It makes me sick." Charlie said, shaking his head.

"Good afternoon Mr. Swan," my dad walked into the room.

"Dr. Cullen," Charlie nodded towards dad, "how's my little girl?"

"She is great. Her injuries were worse than expected, but she is stable and is just now coming to, the anesthesia is wearing off."

"Can we see her?" Renee asked, stepping towards the door.

"Dr. Cullen, this is Renee, Bella's mother."

"Pleasure to meet you," dad shook her hand.

"Can we see her?" Renee asked again.

"Yes, if you would like to follow me, I'll take you to her room. Charlie? Would you like to come too?"

"Hell yes. She is my daughter."

Charlie looked shaky standing up from the bed, so I went over and helped him up. Dad, Renee, her husband – forgot his name – Charlie, and I all made our way to room 412.

When we got to the door, everyone went in but I stood in the hall and looked through the window.

Bella was still lying on the bed, motionless. I could see all of the equipment hooked up to her, the heart rate machine beeping steadily.

"Is she okay?"

I turned to face the person I wanted to see least in the world.

"No. She is not okay." I turned back around to watch Bella.

"I'm sorry."

"That doesn't matter." I walked away from the room, down the hall, towards the cafeteria.

"Edward," she touched my arm.

I jerked it away from her, "Don't."

"I…I am so sorry. I don't know what else to do!"

"Valerie," I spun around so I was facing her, "You almost killed the girl I love. There is no way in hell I am going to forgive you. She might, but I will _never_."

I started to walk away again.

"I didn't mean to," she cried, standing in the middle of the hallway.

"I. Don't. Care." I said walking away.

I didn't look back. I walked silently to the cafeteria, searching for the coffee machine.

_The nerve. How dare she even think of showing her face? And in front of Bella's room!_

"Hey Edward, how's she holding up?" Emmett handed me a little plastic cup of cream.

"She's stable. Dad said she should be waking up pretty soon."

"I saw you, uh, talking with Valerie…"

"She can go to fucking hell for all I care. I never want to see her fucking face again." I walked to a table and sat down, sipping my coffee.

"So, what are her injuries?" Emmett sat down across from me.

"She has a fractured femur, broken ribs, a punctured lung, hemorrhaging in her kidneys, and her vertebras are shifted around. She has extensive bruising and swelling. That is how she is doing."

"Edward you need to chill out." Rosalie sat between Emmett and I.

"Fuck you."

"Excuse me? Last time I checked we were all here for Bella. Not you. You have no reason to treat us this way."

"You're right. I am just going to leave then." I got up and walked to my dad's office.

I sat went in and sat down in his chair and rubbed my face.

_Helluva day…_

"Edward?"

I looked up and met dad's eyes.

"Bella is awake. Charlie went back to his room and Renee and Phil left to get a hotel. She wants to see you."

I stood up abruptly, almost spilling my coffee.

"Thanks dad. Really, thanks."

I almost sprinted down the hallway and up the stairs to level four. I came to a stop in front of the door to Bella's room.

"Hey," she said, her voice hoarse, when she saw me.

"Hi," I said quietly.

I pulled up a chair from the corner of the room and sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

She did a laugh-cough, "Sore. It's kind of hard to breathe…guess that would be because of my lung though."

She smiled.

After everything that she has been through, she was joking about her punctured lung.

That's Bella for you.

I studied her face. She had bruising and swelling around her eyes and her lip was spilt. She had stitches along her temple and a bandage taped to her forehead, blood staining through.

She was the epitome of a person in a hospital.

"What?" she asked, smiling.

"You. I am so amazed by you…"

She didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Edward," she whispered. I touched her hand, "Edward, I was so scared…"

"Oh Bella," my hand moved to her face, brushing back a stray piece of hair, "I was so scared I was going to lose you. I don't know what I would have done…"

"I was going to get my backpack, and suddenly I heard you screaming. It all went black…Next thing I know, I am here in this room, surrounded by everyone – almost – everyone I love…Everyone except you."

I was so stunned, so ecstatic, that I could not find the ability to move my lips to form the words I had been waiting to say.

"I…I'm sorry…I guess I shouldn't have expected you to say it back…It's okay. I can wait. I am sorry. Oh I am so stupid! So stupi-"

I covered her lips with my own. I could feel the scab on her lower lip scratching mine.

I didn't care.

I pulled back, "Bella…" I looked into those deep, bottomless brown eyes, "Bella, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

She smiled and bit her lip, "I was hoping," she whispered.

"I didn't say it because I thought that it was too soon…and after everything that happened to you, I didn't want to push you away…"

She put her fingers to my mouth and shushed me.

"Edward, how in the world did I find someone like you?" She smiled.

"I should be asking the same thing."

* * *

**YES! I liked writing this chapter, did ya like reading it??**

**Hope to update soon,**

**xoxo ~ greatterriblebeauty**


	11. Rose Wins

**A/N:** So, if any of you have read my newest story _Turning Dreams Into Reality_, you would know that I had promised to get this chapter up soon. And who would have guessed "soon" meant "today"? I sure as heck had no idea I would post this chapter so soon, but I went on a writing tangent, and you can never stop the writing tangents...Anywho, this chapter is going to be dedicated to Sporkcheif because of their review. Thanks, hope I took time to "stop and smell the metaphorical writing roses"!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

I was sitting at the side of her bed, holding her hand, and we were trading war stories.

She had told me about her falling off of her bike and getting bad road rash on her arms, and I was currently telling her about the time I had climbed onto the roof of my house and thought I was Superman and could fly.

I couldn't and I ended up breaking my leg when I jumped off the roof.

"Isabella Swan?"

We both looked to the door of the hospital room.

Two police officers were standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" She asked, sitting up straighter.

"We are going to need to ask you a few questions about the accident. Do you have time right now?" The taller of the two spoke.

"Um," she looked at me, "yeah, I guess so."

"Son, we are going to have to ask you to leave." The other officer this time.

"What? No!" Bella said frantically, "No, I want him here if that is okay."

The two officers looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, but what is said in this room is strictly confidential." The taller one said.

I looked at Bella and gave her an incredulous look.

I mean, WHAT THE FUCK? Who do these guys think they are?

"Okay, I can agree to that," Bella said, nodding, "Edward?"

"Yeah, I agree."

"Lets get started," the second officer pulled out a notepad and pencil.

The first officer, the tall one, asked Bella questions while the other wrote down her responses.

"Isabella," he started.

She cut him off, "Bella,"

"Oh, pardon me, Bella, why were you in the parking lot?"

"Um, I was with Edward, we were going to go to his house, and I had left my backpack in the cafeteria. I was running back to get it."

"Did you see who was driving the car that struck you?"

"Yes. I did."

"Were they male or female?"

"Female."

"Is she a part of your student body?"

"Yes. She just moved here."

"What is her name?"

"Valarie. Valarie Morrison."

"From what we've heard, you two got into a fight in the cafeteria before the accident. Is that correct?"

"Not really. She kissed Edward," Bella gestured to me, "and he stormed out of the cafeteria. I followed him."

"Why did you follow him?"

This question made Bella blush, "Because I love him."

The officer asking her questions raised his eyebrow with skepticism, but continued, "Okay. Before you were hit by the vehicle, did you see Miss Morrison's face? Did it look like she was trying to intentionally hurt you?"

Bella looked at the wall in front of her, thinking about what had happened. She was silent for a while and then she answered with a simple, "No."

"What?" I said, astounded, "Of course she meant to hit you!"

Bella looked at me, her eyes sincere, "No, Edward, I don't think she did. I think she was just driving too fast and lost control. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said, my mind reeling.

"Son, if you get out of control we are going to make you leave while we finish the interview."

"First of all _buddy_," I said, poking the second officer in the chest, "my name is Edward. Not son. Second of all, I am –"

Bella cut me off, "Edward," she squeezed my hand, "Edward don't. Let them finish their questions and we will talk about this when they leave."

The officers looked at me disapprovingly.

"Okay Bella, last question, do you plan on suing the school or Miss Morrison's family for the injuries you have received?"

Bella's jaw dropped, "Of course not! I truly believe that Valarie did not mean to hit me, and I would never want to sue anyone for something that they didn't do on purpose."

"Okay, thank you for your time Miss Swan." The officers left the hospital room, Bella and I were alone.

We sat in silence for several moments, tension hanging in the air.

I decided to pop that balloon, "You think Valarie didn't mean to hit you?"

"Yes. Of course she didn't mean to hit me."

"How can you think that?!"

"Because I saw her face Edward. I saw the terror on her features and I know that she feels horrible about what has happened. Both in the accident and in the cafeteria. She cam and apologized to me."

"Shit, I do not feel comfortable with that."

"Edward Cullen. Do you hear yourself? You sound crazy. I cannot believe that you are even suggesting that Valarie meant to hit me!"

Tears welled over and onto her cheeks.

"Bella, how can I not? I saw you, the girl I love, crushed by a vehicle that was driven by a crazy bitch who was jealous of you. That seems like reason enough to believe she did it on purpose." I wiped her cheeks with my thumbs, smearing the tears into nothing.

"But Edward, you don't understand! I _saw_ Valarie trying to miss me! I _saw_ her screaming in the driver's seat! I _know_ she did not do this on purpose."

"Okay, I will accept that, but I will never _ever_ forgive her. She could have killed you."

"I know. And I am sure she knows that too. Please, Edward, do not make her feel anymore guilty about this than she already does."

My mind flashed back to when I was in the hallway with her.

"Bella," I laughed, "I cannot believe that you are worried about how she feels when you are the one in the hospital bed!"

Bella didn't laugh, "Edward. Please?"

I sighed, "Okay, I promise. But I do want you to know that I yelled at her in the hallway while you were in surgery."

Her eyes widened, "Edward! Why?!"

"She hurt you! I thought, and still might think, that she did it on purpose! I could have done something a lot worse."

"I cannot believe you. I want a break for a while. Will you go get my dad?"

"Yeah, I will. But before I leave, I want you to know that I did what I did because I love you. It was hell seeing you there, hurt, on the asphalt. I thought I had lost you."

"Edward," she touched my arm, "I understand, but I just want you to be nice to her because it was an accident."

"Okay, I will try. I'll get your dad. I'll stop by tomorrow, I love you."

"I love you too."

I walked out of her room and down the hall, rode the elevator to Charlie's floor, and strolled to his room.

Renee and Phil were gone and Charlie was straightening his tie because he was being released.

"Hey Edward,"

"Hi Mr. Swan."

"Charlie. Call me Charlie. If you are going to be dating my one and only daughter you might as well call me by my first name." He smiled.

"Okay," I laughed uncomfortably, "Bella asked me to come get you. She wants to talk to you."

"Okay, are you still going to stay here?"

"No," I shook my head, "I don't think so. I have some homework to get done and I don't know if my mom could handle me spending the night here."

Charlie smiled, "Okay, thanks kid. Drive safe."

"Thanks Charlie."

He walked out of the room, leaving me alone.

I walked to my dad's office, and knocked on his door.

"Come in!" I heard him call.

I opened the door and leaned against the door jam, "Hey dad."

"Hi Edward,"

"Um, I, uh, I just wanted to say thank you."

Dad put his pen down.

I continued, "For helping Bella."

He smiled, "Ed, I would do anything in my power to help you. I knew that the only way I could do that in this situation was to help her. So I did."

"But you would have anyway…"

"Yes, but your feelings for her made my drive to help her stronger."

I laughed awkwardly.

"Do you love her?"

This question caught me off guard.

I didn't say anything. Was this supposed to be a trick question? Was he going to lecture me about safe sex? Ah, what the hell.

I told him the truth, "Yes. I love her."

He smiled, "See you at home Edward."

"Bye dad," I shut his door and walked to the parking garage, I double clicked my car keys and heard it chirp in response.

When I got into the car I drove to Emmett's house.

I knew both he and Rosalie would be there.

Emmett's jeep was in the drive as was Rosalie's car.

I knocked on the door and Emmett's mom answered.

"Oh hello Edward, are you looking for Emmett?"

"Yes, I am Mrs. Masters."

"He is up in his room with Rosalie. You could probably hear the music blaring from his room all the way from the school couldn't you."

I laughed as I skipped stairs to the second floor and banged on Emmett's door.

"What!?" I heard Emmett yell.

"Emmett! It's me! OPEN UP!" I yelled through the crack.

The door swung open and I saw Emmett, breathing hard, and Rosalie re-buttoning her shirt.

"Nice, Emmett. Nice."

"Shut the fuck up asshole." Emmett grumbled.

"Stop bickering you two, I wanna hear all about Bella. How is she Edward?" Rose asked, putting her blonde hair up into a ponytail.

"She is good. Sort of. You won't believe this, but she thinks the accident was, well, and accident!"

"I think it was Edward," Rosalie said, looking in the mirror, messing with her hair.

"What?! You too? You guys are sadly delusional."

"I actually think you are the one who is delusional, Edward." Rose mumbled, hair tie in her mouth.

"No fucking way. No. I will not believe that Valarie is totally innocent!"

"We didn't say she was innocent," Emmett chimed in.

"Emmett? You agree?" I asked, shocked.

"Well yeah. You should have seen Valarie. She was a total mess. She said she was upset about what had happened in the cafeteria, so she was going to leave school. She took the corner too fast and lost traction with the road because of the gravel in the parking lot. The only way Bella wouldn't have been hit would have been if she wasn't there in the first place." Emmett explained.

"Wrong place, wrong time,' Rosalie said, giving up with her hair and laying on Emmett's bed.

"That's what Bella said."

"She's a smart girl." Rose said, propping herself up on her elbows, "Any other information about you or Bella?"

I said nothing as I weighed my pros and cons about what I was going to admit. Turns out the pros won.

"I told her I love her."

Emmett whistled and Rosalie's mouth hung open.

"Guess that means that Rose gets your car!" Emmett said, laughing.

"No, remember, I said that I didn't want his car, I said that he would happily give his heart to her. He has. I've won." Rosalie said, still shocked.

"Funny thing is, I was sure I would never fall in love. Ever. And look at this now. You were right Rose, I would happily give my heart to her. And I already have…"

* * *

**A/N: **I liked writing this chapter even if it was difficult. I am glad that the story has taken this direction, and I am loving how it is turning out! Hopefully you all do too. You should review and tell me:) Much love,

xoxo ~ greatterriblebeauty


	12. Rose Ruined Everything!

**A/N:** Beware, there is an almost lemon in this chapter...Thank you all for the great reviews, and now I am going to advertise my other stories: if you haven't already, please check out _Blinded_ which I am co-writing with Schuyler Cullen, and _Turning Dreams Into Reality_. Other than that I have no new news (haha, funny) other than I will be away from my computer all weekend, and that means I probably won't update for FOREVER because next week there is school and then spring break... I will not be able to update during spring break because I will be out of town...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I looked away from Bella and to the nurse who had appeared in the doorway.

"Today is Bella's last day of rehabilitation," She smiled at Bella and me, "would you like me to call you when she is almost done?"

My hand gave Bella's a squeeze, "Yeah, that would be great. Thanks Nancy," I said, standing up and walking out of Bella's room.

"Okay, I will give you a call," Nancy said, writing on a clipboard.

My eyes connected with Bella's, "I love you," I mouthed.

"I love you too," she mouthed back, blowing me a kiss.

I grinned as I "caught" her kiss.

Bella stood and followed the nurse out of the hospital room and down a quiet hallway.

I couldn't help but stare after them.

Once they disappeared I whipped out my cell phone and called Rosalie.

"Hello?"

"Rose?"

"Hey Edward,"

"Hey, so Bella just left for her last rehab session, are things coming together?"

"Yep, everything is falling into place perfectly."

"Good," I let out a breath of relief.

"Edward, you remember the plan?" She asked, sounding unsure.

"Of course. Who do you think I am? Emmett?"

"Hey!" I heard come from the background. Rosalie laughed, "Haha, that's right. Okay, call me when you leave the hospital. I will meet you guys at her house."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks for helping me with this Rose."

"No prob. I am excited, tonight is going to be fantastic."

* * *

After two hours of replaying the coming night in my head over and over, my phone rang and Nancy told me Bella was finished and she was getting dressed in normal clothes.

I called Rose again, "Rose?"

"Is she done?"

"Yep. I am going to get her right now. We will be at her house in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, see you there."

I rounded the corner and saw the most beautiful being on the planet standing, alone, right in front of me.

"Hey," I breathed.

"Hi." She blushed.

My feet moved without me thinking and I swept her up into an embrace.

"I've missed you," I whispered into her ear.

"It's only been two hours," she giggled.

"I know, but it seems like forever."

I set her down and entwined my fingers with hers, pulling her towards the exit.

"Ah, fresh air! Finally!" Bella spun around in the crisp air laughing.

We walked to my car and I turned onto the highway, headed for her house.

After a short drive I pulled up in her driveway.

"Is that Rose's car?" Bella said, unclipping her seat belt.

"Yeah, I think it is," I said getting out and opening Bella's door.

"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know," I smiled, "guess we'll just have to see."

When we opened the front door Rose was standing in a "don't mess with me" stance.

"Hey Rose," Bella said suspiciously.

"Bella, you look great," She said, looping her arm through Bella's, "Thanks Edward, see you in a bit."

"What?" Bella said, watching me leave the house, "Edward?"

"Come on," I heard Rose say, pulling Bella out of my sight.

I sighed and drove to my house.

"Ed!" Emmett jumped off the roof and punched me on the shoulder. "So how is she doing?"

"Great," I said following him inside.

"Good. I'm glad. Just wait until you see what we have done with the place."

"Holy shit…" Looking around the house my mouth dropped open.

"Haha, yeah. That's the reaction I was wanting." Emmett said, looking at his masterpiece.

"Bella is going to love this," I said.

"That is what Rose wanted."

* * *

People started arriving at my house and when they walked through the door they all had the same dazzled look as I had when I first saw it.

My phone rang, and I saw Rosalie was calling me, "Hello?"

"Five minutes."

The line went dead.

"Okay people!" I yelled at the growing group of people in my living room, "They will be here in five minutes!"

Emmett shut off the main lights which left my whole house glowing a cool aqua blue.

I looked around at the walls which had been covered by white curtains, reflecting the blue light, creating a calm atmosphere.

There were white oriental lights hanging from the ceiling, and a variety of white flowers scattered around.

Music was playing quietly in the background and each guest was dressed in semi-formal clothing.

I saw lights appear in the driveway and I heard the low rumble of Rose's engine.

"Okay, everyone, they are here! Quiet!"

The quiet singsong of voices slowly evaporated to nothing.

I heard Bella protesting about the blindfold she was wearing and I heard Rose say, "Bella. We are almost there. You can stand to wear it for one more minute."

"Rose, how did I ever let you talk me into wearing this? I hate dresses. And why am I wearing heels? I hate heels even more!"

"Bella, will you just shut up? We are almost there."

I could barely contain my laughter. This was the epitome of Bella.

I heard the door click and Rose pushed it open.

I saw Bella, my breath taken away. She was wearing a short black halter top dress, and a crystal bracelet. The whole look was tied together with a pair of simple black stilettos.

Rose and I locked eyes and I gave her the thumbs up signal.

"Okay Bella. Now you can take your blindfold off."

"Finally," Bella said, fumbling with untying the blindfold, "now there are going to be a bunch of people screaming –"

"SURPRISE!" erupted through my house.

Bella screamed, "Oh my god! I was just kidding about that last part!"

I laughed as she came to me, stunned.

"What is this for?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"For healing perfectly, for finishing rehab, and for a welcome back to the real world."

"Edward, you didn't have to do this," she said, nuzzling into my chest.

"But I wanted to."

Bella and I mingled for a couple of hours, we danced, and after a while Bella started to get tired so I took her up to my room.

"You look great," she said, as we walked up the stairs.

"Thanks, I didn't want to do the dress up part of the party, but Rose insisted."

"Of course she would."

"Have I told you how beautiful you look right now?"

"Oh shut up."

"I am one hundred percent serious. You look gorgeous. You are the most beautiful woman on this planet."

Bella blushed, "Thank you Edward,"

"Rose hasn't let me into my room all day. I had to get ready at Emmett's house. She said she was doing some work on it. I wonder what she has ruined."

Bella laughed, "Why don't we take a look?"

"Okay," I took a breath and opened my door, "holy…"

"Oh...my…god…" Bella said stepping into my room.

"Rose ruined everything!" I joked.

Bella hit my chest, "Edward, shush! This is amazing," She walked to my bed and touched the beautiful white satin comforter, covered in rose petals.

The floor was also covered with petals.

I could see and smell candles burning, my walls were covered with dark red drapery, creating a romantic atmosphere.

"Rose is an f-ing genius," I said sprawling out onto my bed.

Bella crawled onto the bed next to me, curling into the nook of my arm.

"Thank you," She whispered, tracing circles on my chest.

"For what?" I asked, twirling a stray piece of her hair around my finger.

"For this," Bella gestured around my room, "for being with me through every day of me being hospitalized, for loving me."

"Bella," I propped myself up on my elbow, staring at her, "you have changed my life. I don't know where I would be now if it wasn't for you. I love you."

I leaned down and captured her lips with my own in a sweet gentle kiss that despite its calmness left us both breathless and flushed in the face.

I rolled on top of her, pinning her beneath me.

I slowly turned Bella's head to the side, exposing her neck to me and began tasting the side of her neck with hot opened mouth kisses, having every intention to mark her as mine. I quickly learned what part of Bella's neck was most sensitive and whenever I wanted to hear her gasp and moan softly all I had to do was lick and nibble on that spot at the side of her neck.

The sinful sounds she was making while I was kissing her was driving me out of my mind, so without really thinking my hands went to her back and I rolled her on top of me so I could slowly unzip her dress.

The dress was hanging loosely off of Bella, only staying on by the halter around her neck.

As I reached for the clasp around her neck, ready to release the dress, Bella reached for my waist line, surprising me I went still.

Bella un-tucked my shirt and slowly unbuttoned each button from the bottom.

She ran her hands up and down my chest once my shirt was completely out of the way.

She kissed the center of my chest, her nails biting into my shoulders.

I couldn't bare it anymore, so once she came back to my mouth, I unclasped her dress and it fell down, revealing her newly exposed skin.

Her skin felt as soft as it looked.

Her stomach was toned, yet distinctly feminine, her skin a milky white compared to my own. She still had a bra on, but it didn't bother me as much.

As my hands ventured to her back, to unclasp the bra, she stopped me, "Edward," she was breathing heavily, "I can't do this now,"

Before I could say it was okay if we waited she said, "I promised myself I wouldn't have sex until marriage."

"Okay Bella," I said, pulling her lips down to my own, "we'll wait."

"Really? I thought you would…"

I put my finger to her lips, "I do, but I love you, and I can wait."

She fell on top of me, snuggling into my arms, "Thank you, Edward. Thank you for respecting that."

"I would do anything for you. I can wait."

* * *

**A/N:** Ow ow! So, if you are wondering what the interior of Edward's house looked like and what Bella's dress and shoes looked like, look at my profile and click on the links... Other than that, ya'll know what to do: R&R =] Peace,

xoxo ~ greatterriblebeauty


	13. Graduation

**Chapter 13**

The months since the party whizzed by, and suddenly May was upon us.

It was Graduation time.

"Bella?" I asked, walking into her room.

"Hey," she said, turning to face me from her full length mirror.

"You look good," I said, smiling, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing that soft spot on her neck.

She laughed, "How could anyone look good in one of these," she said, pulling at the sides of her white graduation gown, "or one of these," she tossed her tassel from one side of her cap to the other, practicing for the ceremony.

I spun Bella around in my arms so she was now facing me, "I think you look great, especially in white," I said, kissing her forehead.

She pushed at my chest, breaking away from my hold, "Stop, I am being serious. I can tell you hate yours just as much as I do because you aren't wearing it."

She gave me the look I loved, the one eyebrow raised up.

I reached for her.

"No," she said, skirting out of reach, "I will not touch you until you are wearing yours," she looked defiant.

"But Bella," I purred, knowing I was putting her over the edge, "I just want one more ki-"

She cut me off, "Okay, I lied, this," she said, pushing me towards her door, "will be the last time I will touch you until you have your cap and gown on." She slammed her door shut and I heard the lock click into place.

"Isabella Swan," I pounded the door playfully, watching her shadow move farther and farther away from the crack between the wood and the carpet.

"Nope, I am not letting you in," I heard her say, "guess I will just have to see you at the ceremony."

I sighed. There was no swaying her. And I had left my cap and gown at my house.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Fine," I said walking down the stairs, "See you there Beautiful,"

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw I had a new text message from her, "See you at the ceremony Handsome".

I couldn't help but smile.

I walked out to my car and drove to my house, eager to get to the school so I could see Bella again.

When I walked into my room I saw my mom had set out my black gown and my black cap.

I sighed, pulling the gown over my slacks and polo shirt. I looked around for the object that had been on my mind since I had first seen it while walking down the street in Port Angeles.

I saw it and smiled, imagining its place on the one I loved.

I pocketed it and grabbed my cap, running out to my car so I could drive to the football stadium for Graduation.

I parked next to Rosalie and Emmett, who had just pulled in right before me.

"Hey guys," I said, stepping out of my car, "Lookin' good Emmett," I joked.

"Shut the hell up, at least I am too big for my," he did air quotes, "'gown'."

"Ooo, burn!" I laughed.

Rosalie smiled and threaded her fingers through Emmett's, she nodded behind me.

I turned and saw Bella, standing like an angel in all white, wearing her huge gown, her cap hanging at her side.

"Edward," she said smiling mischievously.

"Bella," I smiled back, trying not to look too blown away.

"What?" She said, making her way towards me, her right hand sliding into mine and her left wrapping around my arm.

"Oh nothing," I said nonchalantly, "I was just thinking about how beautiful you look. Even in a parachute of a gown."

"Hey!" She punched me in the arm, "Jerk," Bella tried to pout, but I knew it wasn't working because her hand was still entwined with mine.

"Boys and girls!!" Mrs. Banner, the graduation coordinator yelled with a loudspeaker, "Line up in alphabetical order!"

Bella squeezed my hand, and walked towards the end of the line that was starting to form.

I wrung my hands together and dropped them to my sides. My left hand brushed the slight bulge in my pants pocket.

I took a deep breath and looked behind me, making eye contact with Bella.

I winked.

She smiled.

"Okay guys, five minutes until you walk down the track," Mrs. Banner said over her reading glasses which were focused on her clipboard.

Suddenly I heard our class song start playing over the loud speakers, "No Such Thing" by John Mayer.

_Welcome to the real world…_

Mrs. Banner waved her arms like she was one of those people on the air strip guiding an airplane in to the port.

The line started moving forward.

After what seemed like forever I finally reached the chairs that were set up in front of the stage.

We all sat in alphabetical order.

Once the whole class was seated Mr. Brown, the principal, stood up and walked to the podium.

"Good afternoon family, friends, and students."

Cheering erupted.

He laughed and continued, "I have thought and thought about what I ought to say about this class…"

My mind drifted off, thinking about what was about to come: my life, hopefully with Bella, going to college, kids maybe, a nice house, a dog.

It dawned on me how insignificant my problems in the past really were.

I was almost disgusted about how I've acted and been thought of, and if I could, I would go back in time and change everything I wanted, as long as it meant that Bella and I would be in this same place right here right now, same feelings everything. If I were to lose that, I wouldn't change anything about my life, because she means the world to me.

Suddenly there was clapping.

I snapped out of my trance and saw Mr. Brown walking back from the podium, the microphone in tow. We were going to be given our diplomas soon.

The buzz in the student crowd quieted, and I knew everyone was just as nervous as me.

I turned and my eyes locked with Bella's, who was sitting across the aisle and a few rows back.

She smiled and looked away.

I swallowed, Mr. Brown getting to the C's.

"Amy Carlson…Daniel Crawford…Tyler Crowley…Edward Cullen."

I stood up, and walked to the stage, up the four steps, and across the black panels.

When I reached Mr. Brown he shook my hand and handed me a frame, my diploma safely between glass and wood.

"I am proud of you Edward," He said, glancing to Bella, "Good luck with the rest of your life. I know you will be successful and happy."

"Thank you Mr. Brown. I hope this isn't goodbye."

He smiled, "I know it won't be."

I walked across the stage and found my seat again.

After about ten more minutes Mr. Brown reached the R's. There was only one person in our class with a last name that started with an 'R' so Bella was going to be up soon.

"Isabella Swan," Mr. Brown called.

Bella stood up and I watched her walk in front of the whole stadium and up the four stairs onto the stage. She made her way to Mr. Brown who shook her hand, gave her the diploma, and said something to her, making her blush.

She said something back and walked across the stage, down the other stairs, and found her seat again.

Mr. Brown finished handing out the diplomas and walked back to the podium, "Well, class of 2008, congratulations!"

Cheering exploded again and the sky was filled with the students' caps.

I looked around, searching for Bella in the rain of caps.

I saw her standing with Charlie and Renee, Phil a few feet back.

Charlie was holding a long box, wrapped in red paper.

Renee pulled Bella into an embrace and I saw a single tear run down Renee's cheek.

When they pulled apart Charlie handed Bella the box, Bella looked surprised and I could see her say, "Dad, you really didn't have to get me anything,"

I saw Charlie hold his hand up, telling her this was the least he could do.

She accepted the gift and opened the box.

She pulled a white leather jewelry box from the red wrapping paper.

Bella opened it and her mouth dropped open.

She threw her hands around Charlie's neck and when she stepped back he pulled the necklace from the box and she turned around, lifting her hair away so he could secure the necklace around her neck.

That object in my pocket suddenly weighed two tons.

"Hey," Rosalie said, appearing at my side and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hey," I said back, finally looking away from the scene unfolding in front of my eyes.

"So," she sighed, "are you ready for tonight?"

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"Why do you say that?" She studied my face, probably wondering why I was second guessing myself.

"I don't know, I just see her so happy right now. I don't know if I want to jeopardize that just yet."

"Edward," her look was disapproving, "you have got to be kidding me. Do you see how she is acting right now?"

I nodded.

"Well, Genius, that is because of you."

"Yeah…" I hesitated.

"Shut up!" Rose interrupted, "Do you know what she would be like without you?" she shuddered. "If you think tonight isn't the night, then wait. But don't not do it. Unless your feelings for her completely change."

"They won't." My eyes lingered back to her happy family.

"Good. So grow a pair and do it. We all know what she is going to say." With that Rose walked back to Emmett, joining in his friendly bantering with Mike.

I felt hands wind around my waist, her face pressing into my chest, "Hi," she mumbled against my gown.

"Hi," I whispered back, my arms wrapping around her.

"It's weird thinking that this is the end of high school," Bella said, pulling away to look at the football stadium, one arms still wrapped around me.

"But it is just the beginning of the rest of our lives," I smiled, glancing at what remained of the student body, "hey," I turned her around to face me, "let me see the necklace that Charlie got you,"

I reached up and touched the sterling silver chain, and followed it down to the base, touching the three circles.

"It's called a 'Past, Present, Future Necklace', each of the circles represents one time period."

"It's beautiful, perfect for the one wearing it," my hand moved from her necklace to cup her jaw. I pulled her close to me and whispered, "I love you,"

I decided I would tease Bella, so I leaned in, our noses barely touching. I could feel her pulse speed up under my hand.

"Edward," she breathed, our foreheads now touching, "stop teasing," she smiled a shy smile, biting her lower lip.

"Bella," I laughed, slowly brushing my lips down her cheek, getting closer and closer to her lips.

I stopped millimeters away from her mouth, waiting.

She moved her head slightly, her lips brushing my own.

Bella pulled away.

"Bella," I said, trying to pull her in closer.

"I'll see you tonight Edward," She said, walking away, her hand sliding out of mine.

Oh, that sly girl. She was teasing too.

Damn it.

I just stood there, dumbstruck, watching her walk to her can of a truck and drive away.

My fingers ran through my hair, and I growled, walking back to my car.

I got in and drove home to get ready for my graduation party which was scheduled to start in less than four hours.

* * *

**A/N:** I tried to get a chapter out before I leave for spring break, so I decided I might as well crank this one out. If you are wondering what Bella's necklace looks like, it is called the "Past, Present, Future Necklace" and it is made by Dogeared. If you go to their website and type in it's name you can see what it looks like. R&R por favor :)

xoxo ~ greatterriblebeauty


	14. I've Got a Proposal For You

**A/N:** No, I'm not dead, but it's just been a while hasn't it?! I am dedicating this chapter to all of the readers who correctly guessed what was going to happen. You know who you are :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

I pulled into the driveway and ran inside, up to my room, to take a shower.

When I stepped out of the hot water and into the steamy room I shaved and got dressed.

"Edward?" Mom knocked at my door.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Bella is here, she said she could help get ready,"

_Shit. Bella is here already?_ "Okay," I called, "tell her I'll be right down, just finishing getting dressed,"

"Okay," Mom said, and I heard her start down the stairs.

I took a deep breath and pocketed the box again, my hand shaking.

When I walked downstairs I saw Bella sitting on the couch in the living room scratching behind Bailey's ears.

Bailey looked at me, and wagged her tail, her ears perking.

Bella looked up, and her eyes met mine, "Hi," she said, rubbing Bailey's head.

"Hi," I said stuffing my hands into my pockets and walking over to her.

"So, do you need any help setting up for this party?" Bella stood up, and smoothed her shirt.

"Uh," I looked around, "you could help me pick out some music," I gestured upstairs to my room.

"Okay, lets go," she grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. We walked into my room and she pulled a door open, revealing my record collection. "Edward," she said, wrapping her arm around my waist, "this is my favorite part of your room,"

"Yeah, me too," I said, looking at the shelves of records.

We stood there in silence for a few moments, both of us admiring the collection.

"What about this?" Bella said, stepping forward and pulling out one of my Collective Soul records.

She flipped it in her hands, waiting for my response.

"Okay, lets pick out one more," I said, stepping forward and scanning the S's. "Ah, here we go," I pulled out one of my favorite records, one that I always listened to when Bella wasn't with me, The Script.

"The Script?" She said, taking the record from me, "I've never heard of them."

"Really?" I said, putting it into the record player, "they are my new favorite band. They are from Ireland,"

"Ireland? Ooo, they sound sexy already," she joked, lounging on my bed, waiting for the music to start.

"Hey," I sprawled next to her, "does that mean I am not sexy?" I said, pinning her down under me.

"Well, I mean you are sexy," she smiled, "but if you were from Ireland you would be even _sexier_." She pushed me off of her and stood up.

"So, I shouldn't take you to Ireland then?"

"Oh I would love for you and I to go to Ireland," She walked back over to my record collection and ran her fingers over the covers, "why shouldn't you take me?"

"The competition," I smiled slightly.

She turned to face me a smile growing on her face, "Well you see, being sexy is just part of the reason why I love you,"

"Only part?"

"Yep. And I am biased, because even if we went to Ireland you would still be the only one I would want to go with." She turned back to the record shelves.

I smiled to myself, and suddenly I found I was standing behind Bella, my arms wrapping around her, "Good," I whispered, "because you are the only one I would go with," she turned around and her lips met mine.

I pushed her against the wall, her legs wrapping around my waist, my hands sliding up her thighs and to her ribs.

_God, is it possible for someone to feel this good?_

There was a knock on my door and Bella and I quickly broke apart, smoothing our clothing.

"Edward?" My mom called from the hallway.

I quickly ran to open the door so we didn't look suspicious.

Mom smiled, "Emmett and Rose are here, and grandma and grandpa called and they said they will be here is about five minutes,"

"Okay, thanks mom, let me grab the records and we'll be right down,"

She nodded and made her way back to the kitchen probably to put the finishing touches on the barbeque items.

I walked back over to Bella who had turned back to the record collection and pulled her into my arms, kissing her passionately for the shortest amount possible.

When I pulled away we were both breathing hard, her cheeks flushed.

"Let's go," I said, lacing my fingers through hers, grabbing the two records, and heading down stairs.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," Emmett said, lounging on the couch, looking up at Bella and I coming down the stairs, "I can guess what you two were doing," he said teasing.

I flipped him off and said, "Why hello Rose, how nice it is to see you,"

She smiled, "You too Edward. Wow, Bella, you look great!"

And man, was Rosalie right, Bella did look fantastic. Her hair was hanging over her shoulders and she was wearing a simple white sun dress, Charlie's necklace hanging around her neck.

Simply gorgeous.

"Thanks Rose, I love your bracelet," Bella said, taking Rosalie's wrist into her hands and examining the silver.

"Thank Emmett, he was the one who got it for me," Rosalie looked at Emmett, a sparkle in her eyes.

He smiled.

"Wow Emmett," Bella cooed, "great choice."

I swear Emmett's ego visibly grew.

"Thanks Bella," he said, standing up to join our circle.

The doorbell rang before any of us could say anything else.

"Edward?" Mom called from the kitchen, "Could you get that?"

"Yeah mom! I've got it!"

I walked to the door and opened it slowly.

"My dear Edward!"

"Hi grandma," I said, enveloped in her arms, my head a few inches above her own.

"It's so good to see you, and oh my, have you grown since I've last seen you? Oh, no matter, I cannot believe that we missed the graduation ceremony. That silly airline delayed us."

I laughed, "It's okay grandma, it was like every other graduation you've been to. Almost exactly like Alice's."

"Oh hush," grandma said, swatting her hand in the air, "I don't care if I've seen four thousand graduations before, but I do know that I did not want to miss this one."

"Janette," mom said, emerging from the kitchen, drying her hands on a dish towel, "it's good to see you!" Mom and grandma hugged. "Don't worry, Carlisle recorded the ceremony, so even though you didn't make it, you will still be able to watch it later,"

"Wow, my son is brilliant!" Grandma said, making her way to the kitchen.

"Edward, good to see you," Grandpa shook my hand.

"Hi gramps," I said, "how was the trip over?"

"Those God damned airlines. I swear. Bastards!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Grandpa always knew the perfect way to express his opinion.

"Do you want me to get your bags?" I asked, walking to the door.

"Sure, thank you Edward. Now where did your grandmother go?"

"Uh, I think she and mom went to the kitchen," I said opening the door.

"Of course," he said, mumbling something that was probably a long line of profanities.

Emmett followed me out the door, and to the silver rental car.

"So Edward, Rose told me about," he gestured back to the house, "when are you planning to ask?"

I swallowed, because the truth was, I had no clue. It was probably just going to happen. "I have no fucking idea. I am so nervous too. I don't think I have ever been this nervous."

Emmett put a strong hand on my shoulder, "Edward," he looked right at me, "calm the hell down. Take a deep fucking breath and calm down. You are stressing me out and I am not even going to ask Rose anytime soon."

I inhaled, "Okay," exhaled, "I need to calm down. Bella probably already knows."

"Are you serious? She has no idea."

"How do you know?"

"Because she would look as awful as you do if she knew what was coming. She would look nervous, but she looks pretty damn confident to me, so she doesn't know."

"But what if she says no?"

"For fucks sake! She won't say no. Jesus. I cannot believe you."

"Well," but a car pulled into the driveway, making me forget what I was about to say.

"Alice?" I asked, dumbstruck.

"Little brother!" she squealed, jumping out of the drivers seat and sprinting to me.

She and I hugged, and when she pulled back she held me by the shoulders and asked, "Where is this girl you have been telling me so much about?"

"In there," I pointed to the house, "but before you go, where is this Jasper character?"

Alice grinned, "Passenger seat. Let me introduce you, and then you have to take me to see Isabella Swan."

"Deal."

"Jasper?" Alice asked, dragging me over to her car, "this is my younger brother, Edward. And that is his friend Emmett."

A tall, athletic looking guy stepped out of the car, "Hey Edward, I'm Jasper. It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too, it's nice to be able to put a face with the name,"

"Likewise," Jasper said, smiling at Alice.

"Hey Jasper, I'm Emmett," Emmett shook Jasper's hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you too," Jasper said, releasing Emmett's hand.

"Alice?!" Mom ran out of the front door, her arms wide.

Emmett and I resumed our original job and grabbed hold of grandma and grandpa's suitcases, hauling them to the guest bedroom.

"What do you think of your sister's boyfriend?" Emmett asked, as we walked into the guest bedroom.

"He's pretty cool I guess, I mean, I've only known him for as long as you have. But from what she's told me, he's a pretty good guy."

"Yeah, that's the impression I got too."

When Emmett and I walked out of the guest bedroom and back to the living room, we found Rose and Bella sitting and talking on the couch.

"Bella?" I asked, standing behind her, sifting her hair through my fingers.

"Hmm," she looked up.

"Do you want to meet my sister?"

Bella stood up suddenly, "Yeah! I would love to meet Alice!"

"Okay," I laced my fingers through hers, "lets go,"

We walked out to the porch and saw Alice and Jasper grabbing their bags from the trunk of her car.

"Alice," I called.

She looked up and dropped her bags, heading right towards us.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Hi," Bella said.

Alice hugged Bella, looked at me and mouthed, _This is HER?_

I nodded.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Alice said, pulling away, "I've heard so much about you,"

"Thank you, I have been waiting to finally meet you, Edward has talked so much about you," Bella said, receiving one of Alice's "I Approve" looks.

"Bella, would you like to meet my boyfriend?"

"Sure," Bella smiled.

"Jasper?" He looked up at Alice, "This is Bella, Edward's girlfriend. Bella, this is Jasper."

Bella stepped forward and shook Jasper's hand, "Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too," Jasper replied.

The first two hours of the party flew by, people came and went, enjoying a nice barbeque meal courtesy of mom, or a long chat with grandpa about World War II. Night time was suddenly upon us, and people from school were starting to show up.

Mom and dad had lights put up in our back yard and they asked a local DJ come play from seven o'clock to eleven o'clock.

This is what the graduating class wanted.

When the dance was in full swing I found Bella sitting on the porch, a jacket draped loosely over her shoulders.

"Hey," I said, sitting next to her on the stairs.

"Hey," she said, shifting to rest her head on my shoulder.

"So what did you think of Alice?" I asked, my arm hanging on her shoulder.

"I love her. She seems like so much fun. I bet we would have been best friends if I had known her sooner,"

I laughed.

"What?" Bella asked, sitting up.

"It's just funny, because that is the exact same thing she said,"

"No way?"

"Way."

Bella laid her head back onto my shoulder and I flashed back to earlier that night.

"_Alice?"_

"_What's up Edward?"_

"_You want to take a walk?"_

"_Sure," she said, following me out the back door and onto the forest trail we had made when we were younger._

_When we had walked deep enough into the forest that the sounds from the party were gone, I sat on a log, Alice sat on my right._

"_What cha thinking about little brother?"_

"_This," I said, pulling out the black velvet box from my pocket._

"_Oh my god…is that what I think it is?"_

"_Yeah," I said, closing my fingers around it._

"_Let me see it," Alice said, prying my fingers from it. She opened it and her hand shot to cover her mouth. "Edward…it is so beautiful…I don't know what else to say…but have you and Bella even talked about this?"_

"_Yeah, but not in the sense that it was going to happen right now…"_

"_When would it happen?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_What? So you just bought this ring, thinking whenever you felt the time was right you would go down on one knee and pop the question?"_

"_Sort of,"_

"_What the hell does that mean?"_

"_It means I was walking down the street, I saw it in a window, and I bought it because it just felt right."_

"_Good god."_

"_What?"_

"_You are going to do it tonight aren't you?"_

"_I don't know," I said, looking in the direction of the house._

"_Edward. If you weren't going to do it tonight, you wouldn't have it in your pocket, and you wouldn't be sitting there, pretending you weren't going to ask her to marry you."_

Alice was right.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Sure," I took her hand in mine and started towards the forest.

"Alice and I made this trail years ago, when we were kids and would spend hours in here everyday."

"It's beautiful, even in the dark," Bella said, looking around, but her hand tightened on mine.

"And this is the pla –" Holy shit. Alice is an f'ing genius!

As I brought Bella into the clearing where Alice and I talked earlier today, I saw that the trees were draped with lights.

"Uh…Edward?"

Go time.

I dropped down onto one knee and took Bella's hand in mine. Her right hand shot to her mouth, a quiet whisper of my name escaping her lips.

"Isabella Marie Swan..." I smiled, pulling the black velvet box from my pants pocket, "will you marry me?"

"Edward…" Bella shook her head, "I don't know what to say!"

"Yes would be the best answer," I halfway joked.

"Of course!" Bella said, falling to her knees and throwing her arms around my neck, "What about my dad? And mom? And your parents? And college?"

I silenced her with my lips, a rush of emotion spilling from both of us.

"Bella," I cooed, "we are still going to have all of that, and we are both going to the same college," I smiled, brushing away a strand of her hair from her face. "You have nothing to worry about. I will take care of you," I kissed her again, softly this time.

"Do you want to put it on?" I asked, pulling the princess cut, three stone, platinum diamond ring from the velvet.

She nodded, brushing her hair behind her ears."

I took her left hand in mine and slid the band onto her ring finger.

She stuck her hand out, and admired the ring around it, she smiled and wiggled her fingers.

I looked at my watch, "Are you ready to get back?"

"Yeah, lets go," She said, standing up and wrapping her arm around my waist. I draped my arm over her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," I said into her hair.

"I love you too," she said, snuggling into my chest as we walked back to the house.

"Bella! Edward! Where have you been?" Charlie yelled from the porch, "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Edward was just showing me where he and Alice would play when they were kids," Bella said, pointing to the forest behind us.

"Oh, okay well lets – " Charlie stopped suddenly, his eyes growing wide, "What is on your finger?"

Fuck. Bella still had the ring on.

"Um," Bella started.

"I asked Bella to marry me," I blurted out.

I should have died right then and there from the look I received from Charlie.

"Bella," Charlie said, his voice calm, his eyes exploding, "is this true?"

"Yes. Dad, Edward and I are going to get married."

"Like hell you will." Charlie said calmly.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh goodness gracious! So Bella and Edward had one thing in mind and now Charlie is putting the k-bosch on that! What will happen next? -dun dun dun- Want to know what the ring looks like? Click on the link on my profile :]

xoxo ~ greatterriblebeauty


	15. Beginning of the End

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to _mytwilightmenxXx_ because about 6 months ago I recieved a review telling me that this (what you are about to read) would be a good idea. I thought it was a brilliant idea, so here we go. The beginning of the end =]

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

The first day I saw Edward Cullen was my first day of school.

The first thought I had about him was, "There is no way anyone should look that good."

The second thought was, "Oh, looks like he already has a girlfriend" because there was one girl who was all over him. That girl was Jessica.

My first week at Forks High School took forever. I had no classes with the most breathtaking boy I had ever seen, and people seemed either too interested in me or not interested at all. No one seemed genuine.

But once that first week was over, Rosalie Hale introduced herself to me.

At first I thought she was going to be among the group who was just going to talk to me because I was new and then never speak to me again. Why you ask? Because she is Rosalie Hale. She is probably the most beautiful girl in the world, so why would she want to talk to me? And there is also the part where her boyfriend is Edward Cullen's best friend. But she is in my biology class, so who knows?

When Rosalie came to talk to me, I was sitting with this girl Lauren, who seemed fairly genuine in her "friend" intentions, but she was gushing about the weekend she spent with Edward.

I was trying not to show how disappointed I was, and how curious I was because it seemed like just last week Edward was dating Jessica…and now Lauren?

Lauren looked up and her mouth dropped open.

"Hey Lauren, you mind if I sit there really quick? I want to talk to Bella."

Lauren scooted over silently and Rosalie sat where Lauren had just been.

"Hey Bella," Rose said smiling, "I'm Rosalie, you can call me Rose though."

"Hi," I said, confused.

"So do you know Jacob Black?"

"Yes…" I said, dragging the "s" out, wondering where Rose was taking this.

"Well, he was talking about you when I saw him the other day with his dad."

"Oh yeah?" Now I was interested. Jacob was cute, and funny, but I wasn't really interested in him that way.

"Yep, he told his dad that when he saw you at Forks High School as he was walking from the grocery store, he ran into a pole and dropped all of his groceries."

I burst out laughing, "Jacob would do something like that!"

Rose and everyone at the table laughed too, either they were laughing at me or they were laughing at Rose's story.

"Just thought I would tell you that story because it cracked me up when I heard him telling his dad," Rose stood up, "I'll see you in bio Bella." With that, she walked back over to her table with the rest of the beautiful people.

Tyler took Rose's spot, and thinking he was being smooth decided to talk about football and some of the things that are said in the locker room.

It was actually quite funny.

Once the bell rang I made my way to biology.

"Okay, we are going to do a lab, pick a partner," Mr. Banner said.

Rosalie turned around and motioned to me.

"You want to be partners?"

"Sure," I said, picking up my stuff and sitting next to her.

The rest of the hour we talked about me. I didn't really like the conversation at first, but once it got going Rose kept asking questions and I kept answering.

I told her all about Arizona, all about mom and Phil, and all about what had happened with Braxton.

When the bell rang, and school was over, Rose asked me if I wanted to come to a party she was having.

Of course I said yes. I liked Rose, and she was the first one who had really been told the whole Braxton story. I was actually surprised with how easily I told her. My whole freshman year is not something that I can easily talk about, and I only tell people I truly trust, so who knows? Maybe this is a good sign.

Friday finally came, and I was ready for the party, excited to see Edward, hoping he and I might have a chance to talk.

But I had heard about all of the girls, and I wasn't really into the idea of him being with so many other girls, but I couldn't explain my feelings towards him. And even though I had never said even one word to him, I was excited.

When the bell rang I was walking to lunch and I saw Edward leaning against the cafeteria wall looking just like a Roman statue.

Our eyes met.

He waved.

I waved back, shocked that he even acknowledged me.

And then Rose whispered something to him, making him look sick.

Dang it. I blew it.

Now I was dreading going to the party, seeing him there, and, worse than being rejected, being ignored.

When the bell rang indicating that school was over, I raced to my car, ready to be home.

As I was crossing the parking lot I heard brakes squealing and I looked up, knowing my death was coming.

My books dropped from my hands and my hands slammed on the hood of _his_ car.

We just looked at each other for a short moment, both of us digesting what had just happened.

Edward Cullen almost killed me.

Great.

He stepped out of the car, looking very concerned, but who knows, maybe he was just pretending?

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice calm and smooth.

I let out a breath and said, "Yeah. Yeah, I think I'm fine."

I then thought about what had just happened, and for some stupid reason, I thought it was funny.

I could feel the smile appearing on my face, and then I could hear the laugh escaping from my mouth.

Edward looked disgusted, but I was still laughing.

The look of disgust disappeared from his face and he looked relieved.

He bent down and picked up my books, handing them to me.

"Thanks," I said, taking them.

"Yeah, I am really so sorry about that." He said, running a hand through his gorgeous hair.

"It's okay, really, "I paused and touched his arm. Since when did I have the guts to touch him? "Just promise that next time you decide to peel out of the school parking lot, I'm not around."

I walked away, not waiting for his answer, but when I looked over my shoulder to smile at him, he was staring at me, dumbstruck. Or at least I was hoping he was dumbstruck.

When I got home my cell phone rang, "Hello?" I said answering it, seeing _Jacob Black_ appear on the caller ID.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Hi Jacob, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight…"

"Well, yeah, actually I am going to this party, but you can come if you want. I don't really know anyone there…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it would be fun."

"Okay, yeah. Where is it?"

"Rosalie Hale's house."

"Oh. Okay… Do you want to meet there?"

"Well, I don't know where she lives…"

"Do you want me to drive?"

I sighed silently, "Yeah, that would be fantastic," my fear of getting lost was suddenly gone.

"Okay cool. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Um, how about 8ish?"

"Okay, cool. See you around 8 Bella."

"See ya Jacob."

From the time when I hung up from Jacob to the time he picked me up, I spent those few hours pining over what I should wear. I wanted to impress Edward, but I didn't want it to seem like I was trying too hard. I wanted to look current, but I didn't want to not be me. So, what's a girl to do?

I tried on countless outfits, and by 7:50 I had my choices narrowed down to three.

I had my light jeans with a light purple tank, I had short yellow pastel sundress, and I had a simple black dress with black leggings.

I put the black dress and leggings on, and looked in my full length mirror. The black was dramatic against my pale skin, but I didn't really like the outfit all that much.

I was in the process of pulling my leggings off when dad knocked on my door and said, "Bella? Jacob is here."

Shoot!

I looked at my clock. 7:57.

Jacob was early.

Guess I was stuck with wearing my black dress and leggings.

I put on a silver chain with a silver feather hanging from it, and I put on my favorite worn pair of flip-flops.

I grabbed my cell phone and ran downstairs where I saw Jacob sitting comfortably with dad, talking about baseball.

"Ready?" I asked, playing with a loose strand of hair.

"Yep," Jacob stood, "wow Bells, you look good."

"Thanks Jake," I said walking to the door, "See ya later tonight dad!"

After about 10 minutes of driving we pulled into the driveway of Rosalie's house.

"This is where Rosalie lives?" I asked, my mouth hanging open, gaping at the property.

"Yeah," Jacob said, putting the truck into park, "her family is loaded."

I got out of Jacob's truck and looked at the rows of cars lining the house.

I spotted the familiar silver Volvo and I felt my heart speed up. _He's here._

I took a deep breath and smoothed my dress, "Ready?" I asked, walking up to the front door, feeling the thump of the bass deep in my stomach.

"Ready."

Jacob opened the door for me and I walked in. The house was fairly dark, but the lights from the DJ's stand were flashing, making it possible to see. I glanced around, seeing a few familiar faces, but not one that was interesting me.

"Bella?" Jacob said, touching my back.

"Yeah?"

"I wonder how many people are already too far gone,"

I laughed, not that what he said was funny, but I was just as curious as he was.

"Me too," I whispered back.

"I'll go get us something to drink," he said starting off to the kitchen.

I nodded and looked around at the sea of drunken bodies filling the hallway.

A flash of familiar bronze hair caught my eye, but just as I was about to look to the stairs Jacob reappeared, two red plastic cups in hand.

"Thanks," I said, taking a sip.

Suddenly I spotted him.

He was looking at me. I was looking back.

I smiled slowly, and I could feel my eyebrow rising. What did he want?

"You Could Be Happy" by Snow Patrol came on.

"You want to dance?"

Jacob.

"Sure," I sighed.

He led me to the dance floor in the living room and took my cup, placing it on the mantle. His hands rested on my waist and we swayed slowly together. He tried to be funny, so I just laughed, my mind on someone else.

His phone rang and he answered it, he made the conversation short and sweet.

"Dad needs the truck, so I have to leave. Do you want me to take you home? Or come back and get you?"

"No, it's okay, I'll find someone to give me a ride. Thanks Jake."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah."

"Bye Bella." He walked to the door and disappeared onto the front porch.

I sighed, scanning the room for Edward but I couldn't see him, so I decided to explore the house.

I found the back door and walked onto the back porch. I saw a huge oak tree with a rope swing hanging from one of it's massive branches.

I walked over and sat on it, swinging slowly and humming to the music.

"Hey," a velvet voice said from behind me.

I jumped and heard a yelp escape from my mouth, "Oh, you sacred me," I said as I faced Edward Cullen.

He leaned against the big oak, "I really am sorry about this afternoon…I was uh, _eager_ to leave school."

I giggled like a little school girl. "It is okay, it's not every day that you almost get hit by an Aston Martin."

He smiled, "I really should have been more careful,"

"And I really should have looked both ways," I countered, "don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I grinned.

We didn't say anything for a while, and in our silence, I heard "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3 start to wind down.

"So, who was that?"

"Who was who?" I looked at Edward, questioningly.

"The guy who was with you,"

"Oh, Jacob? Jacob Black? My dad and his dad are best friends, and when I used to come up here Jacob and I would hang out."

"Oh," he answered, "so, are you two, you know," he paused, "an item?"

She laughed, "No, we are just friends. He is really the only person I knew when I first moved here."

We were quiet for a bit, but then one of my all time favorite songs, "Beautiful, Beautiful" by Francesca Battistelli started playing.

I gasped, jumping out of the swing and twirled around, "I love this song!"

I looked at him, and he started walking over to me.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach go bonkers as he wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms rested on his shoulders.

We danced slowly to the song.

He started to pull back, and I was thinking maybe I did something wrong, but instead he started to lean in, as if he was going to kiss me.

Suddenly all of my memories from Braxton came flooding back, and just as Edward's lips were about to meet mine I turned away, his lips caressing my cheek.

I pulled back and said, "I-I'm sorry," expecting him to be angry with me, "I'm sorry," I said again.

I touched my cheek with a shaky hand and then took off running.

I didn't know where I was going to go, seeing as I didn't have a ride back home, but I ran to the end of Rosalie's driveway and stood by the side of the road thinking about what I had just done.

I wanted to break down and cry. I was humiliated and I was angry with myself for still thinking about damn Braxton so much still.

I called dad on my cell phone and started walking back towards Forks.

"Hello?"

"Hey daddy."

"Bells? What's the matter?"

"Jacob had to bail, can you pick me up?"

"Where are you?"

"I just left Rosalie's. I am walking down the highway now."

"Okay, I am on my way, see you in a bit."

"See ya."

I walked in silence replaying my nightmare of a past over and over in my head.

When I got home I crashed, the instant my head hit the pillow, lights went out.

I was startled awake by the buzzing of my cell phone.

11:48 a.m.

I flipped open my phone and read the screen, not believing what I was reading…

_Edward Cullen had a three way last night!_

Thanks Jessica.

I felt the blood drain out of my face and I the dark tunnel appeared.

This was like Braxton all over again. But not…

I stayed in my bedroom for the weekend, becoming the hermit I was at heart.

Monday rolled around instantly and I drove to school, late, so I wouldn't run into the bastard.

As I pulled into one of the parking spots I saw a familiar glint of the stupid shiny Volvo.

I groaned and slung my book bag over my shoulder, pulling my hood over my head, and making a beeline to first hour.

I walked down the sidewalk, doing my best not to acknowledge him.

"Hey," he said, falling into step with me.

"Oh, hi…" _Go to hell._

"Sorry I startled you," He smiled.

"It's fine."

"Is everything okay?" I said nothing, trying to push past him. "Bella? Is everything okay?"

I could feel the tears welling up. "No."

"Bella," he reached for my arm, but I flinched away. _How dare he?_ "Bella, what's wrong?"

I could feel my façade breaking. I turned away from him, but he came to stand in front of me once again. "Bella, tell me what is going on, I want to know what made you this way,"

I looked him right in the eye. "How dare you?"

"Wh-what?" He stammered. What a good actor. Pretending not to know.

"I said, 'how dare you?'"

"Bella, I have no idea what you are talking about,"

"Don't pretend that you are innocent. Do you really want me to tell you what it was that pissed me off?"

"Yes! Because I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"I am talking about the party on Friday."  
"The party? About me trying to kiss you, I am sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you in any way…"

What? He was thinking I was talking about the kiss? Or almost kiss? I wasn't!

"I am not talking about the kiss. I am talking about what you did _after_ that."

He looked as if I had just shot him in the knee cap. "Exactly."

"I-I-I…"

"I thought that maybe I could trust you, but really, I can't trust anyone. _Anyone_." With that, I turned and left him standing in the parking lot, in the soaking rain.

I felt alive. I felt defiant. But I also felt a little guilty.

I went through the day in a numb, coma like state, until I had to leave Forks for Port Angeles so I could go speak at Port Angeles House for Women.

I was actually excited for this. It was nice to be able to talk about my experience, and it was nice to know that I was not alone. I also was starting to become friends with the other women who would come regularly.

"Hi Glenda," I said, walking into the waiting room.

"Bella Swan. How are you today? You look fantastic as always, even with dripping wet hair."

I couldn't help but laugh. Glenda was like my grandmother. "Thanks Glenda, but I think you are the only one with that opinion."

"No, you are wrong. You are a stunning ray of sunshine in a dark place like this."

"Thank you," I said, smiling and taking off my coat.

I walked into the room where there was a circle of chairs, about half of the chairs filled.

I sat down, and started talking to Lindsay, a 19 year old girl from Montana who had been picked up by a trucker, and was raped over and over again at the age of 14. She was my hero. I don't know how anyone could live through something like that and turn out to be such a genuine person like her.

"Bella?"

I turned in my seat to face Karen, who was holding a phone. .

"Hmm?"

"Glenda wants to talk to you..."

"Okay…."I walked over to Karen and took the phone she was holding out for me, "Hello?"

"Bella?" Glenda whispered.

"Yeah?"

"There is a boy out here. He says he wants to talk to you." My stomach both dropped in dread and flip-flopped in joy.

"I'll be right out." I said, hanging up the phone.

Walking out of the room with everyone sitting in the circle, I said, "Yes Glenda?"

I could feel the blood draining out of my face.

Glenda pointed to the person I had extreme mixed feelings about. I really _really_ liked him, but I also really _really_ hated him.

"What do you want?" I asked, standing in place.

"I, I uh, want to talk," he stood up and motioned to the door.

I looked at Glenda, who nodded and gave Edward the evil eye. I wanted to smile but I was too sick to do anything other than stare straight ahead.

The instant it shut I asked, "How did you find me?"

"Uh, Rosalie told me," _Rosalie?_, "but she only told me after I beat it out of her," he smiled, but then it instantly disappeared.

"Bella," He reached for me.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said, flinching away.

"I…I am sorry."

What? He's sorry? Oh, this has got to be good. He continued.

"Bella, I came here to tell you that I am sorry. Truly sorry. I am sorry about trying to kiss you. I…didn't want to pressure you into anything you didn't want to do, and I shouldn't have assumed what I did. I am also extremely sorry about what happened once you left. My pride was hurt. I had just been rejected by the only girl I have every really wanted a relationship with, so I did what I thought might count as revenge towards you. I had a little too much to drink, and that is no excuse, believe me, and I needed an ego boost."

My vision started to blur. I could feel my face becoming hot and the salty tears were stinging my eyes.

"What I did was unacceptable, but I do want you to know I did not sleep with those two girls. I did fool around with them, but I did not sleep with either one of them. I also want you to know that the moment I laid eyes on you I stopped sleeping with other girls, when they asked me to do something, I did not, because I want you."

I whispered, "But I can't trust you…" the tears were flowing freely now.

"Bella. Oh Bella," his voice started to shake, "I am filled with guilt for losing your trust, but I promise you right now, I will make it up to you."

Again, I whispered, "That's what he said…"

"Shit, Bella…Oh my god…I…I…I had no idea..."

"You weren't supposed to," I laughed humorlessly, "I guess you were bound to find out some time or another," I sniffed and wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

He sat down on the grass silently.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

Finally Edward decided to speak, "Bella, I would…I would never."

I put a hand on his forearm, "I know," I smiled, trying to hide the pain, "I know."

I sat there for a while, not saying anything, trying to decide if I should tell him my story or not. I decided to go for it.

"Can I trust you?" I asked, looking him in the eye.

He nodded.

I played with the grass I was sitting on and said, "Can I tell you my story?" I looked back at him.

"Bella…I," He started.

I interrupted him, "Do you want the full version or the abridged version?"

I smiled, then reached out and started tracing my finger over his veins on his hand.

"How about this? How about I start telling you the entire story and if you decide part way through, I will change to the abridged version." I decided he could tell me when enough was enough.

"Okay," he said uncertainly.

"I was fourteen, a freshman at my old school in Arizona."

* * *

**A/N:** So, I would have finished the story here, writing the entire story in Bella's POV, but I figured why should I end it now? I would have had to skip certain spots, and not elaborate as much as I would want to, so there will be one more chaper which will also cover the wedding :) Thank you so much to all of the readers, and I am trying to decide if I want to write a sequel or not...if you think I should, please tell me what you think I should put in it.

xoxo ~ greatterriblebeauty


	16. Like Hell You Won't

**A/N: **First things first, let me apologize for the length of time it has taken for me to finally update this story. I think it has been around, or over 2 years. That is lame. SORRY! Second, I would like to dedicate this chapter to LADARTHA because they kept sending me messages about finishing this story, and when I was finally able to sit down and write, it was because LADARTHA reminded me that I had yet to finish this story. So, without further ado, part 1 of the end...

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

As I told Edward my deepest and darkest secrets, that hardly anyone knew (not even my own dad knew the extent of what had actually happened) I could feel a weight being lifted off of my shoulders.

With each word I spoke I could see his mood growing darker and darker, it was almost like he had an aura of darkness around him that kept growing…and growing…

As I finished my story I could feel the tears start to flow freely.

I thought I could keep myself composed, thought I had put most of this horrible part of my past behind me, but I guess I will always be haunted.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him.

I felt his tears wet my shoulder, and I could feel him trying to compose himself, probably being the typical guy, who can't cry because he might be considered a pussy, blah blah blah, but it was comforting to know that he fully understood why I am the way I am.

He told me that he would rip Braxton's throat out, which (as sick as it sounds) made a warmth spread over me, but I had since forgiven Braxton for what had happened to me and I didn't want anything to do with him ever again.

Edward offered me a ride home and as I waved to him from my front door the smile on my face was one of the more genuine ones I had given in a while.

The next day Valarie Morrison showed up.

I didn't know she existed until I found Edward with her hovering around him.

When she introduced herself she seemed quite comfortable with him, and as she walked away, I felt betrayed.

Just last night I had spilled my heart and soul out to Edward, and here he was, just…just flirting with the new girl?

I turned to him as she strutted away asking, "Really Edward?" my face heating up as my trust wall was starting to crack.

He instantly started pleading with me, and when I saw his eyes I knew he was telling me the truth. I felt so relieved, and almost guilty for believing that Edward would really do anything of the sort to me.

As we walked into the cafeteria for lunch I felt every pair of eyes turn to Edward and me, and I caught Rosalie's eyes first. She looked livid.

When we arrived at our usual table, Edward asked everyone what was going on. Jay asked "When did you do the new girl?" I felt Edward's hand tighten.

I took this as he was tightening his hand because he was suddenly nervous that his secret had been revealed. How could I have trusted him?

"What?" he asked, his hand growing tighter and tighter.

I pulled my hand away as Kelly said, "Lauren told me that Valarie told her that over the weekend you and her…you know…"

"I did not" Edward said.

"That is not what Valarie said," Rosalie said, glancing from me to Edward. Rose's eyes said, "I'm sorry" and I could feel the horrified look appear on my face.

I could not believe it.

Edward took my hand, again pleading to me, saying that he had never seen Valarie until this morning. I started to believe him.

Right up to the point where Valarie walked in and planted a big on one Edwards lips like she had done it many times before.

I could feel my heart ripping itself to shreds, but it stopped the instant Edward pushed Valarie away and yelled at her.

I had never seen Edward yell like that before. And then he walked away.

At this point I felt even guiltier for believing this crap again.

It was being spoon fed to me and I was eating it right up.

I made up my mind right there that I would trust Edward with everything I had, and that he would never do anything to hurt me.

He stormed out of the cafeteria and I ran after him, knowing that at this point my touch would be the only thing (other than time) to calm him down.

I yelled his name, his body responding to my voice instantly.

I cupped his face in my hands, "I am so sorry, that must have been horrible…"

"Bella, do you believe me?" he asked, covering my hands with his. They felt so warm, tender, and perfect over mine.

I nodded, feeling my heart repair itself, feeling hope overflow from my being.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, stepping closer to me.

I nodded, words becoming impossible to formulate.

He leaned down, pausing, before he brushed his lips across mine.

This could not have been any more perfect.

It was like a scene out of a movie, my whole body shuddered with acceptance, and as he started to pull away I grabbed his shirt, pulling him back to me.

As his hands ventured down, and pulled me closer, I realized I would much rather do this somewhere else.

I pulled away, gasping, my cheeks burning, "not here," I forced out.

As we started walking towards his car I realized I had left my bag in the cafeteria.

I ran back towards the school and I heard "Bella! Look out!"

Everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was laying in a hospital bed, my dad sleeping in a chair, my mom standing at the window, gazing at who knows what.

I tried to speak, but my voice wouldn't work. But I had made just enough noise that it alerted my mom that I was awake.

She turned around, tears flowing down her cheeks, "Hi honey," she whispered, grabbing a large jug thing of water for me to take a drink from.

"Hi mommy," I rasped.

"Honey, we were so worried about you!" My mom placed her hand on my cheek, it felt wonderfully cool.

"Hey Bells." My dad said, sitting up in his chair, stretching his arms out.

"Dad," I smiled, feeling my cracked lips stretch.

"Bells, you are one tough cookie, ya know that?" He said grinning grimly.

I laughed, but felt a searing pain in my chest. I winced in response.

Charlie explained to me all of my injuries, just as Dr. Cullen – Edward's dad – walked in.

He smiled, "Bella. I am so pleased to see you are awake."

I smiled back, and said, "I would love to see Edward, could someone find him for me?"

Dr. Cullen said, "I know just where he is," and he left instantly to go retrieve the one person I really wanted to see.

"We'll let you two have a word, but you need to rest," mom said as she pulled dad out of the room.

I waited for less than a minute, and Edward was outside of my door.

He walked in, raking a hand through his gorgeous hair, "Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," he whispered back.

He pulled Charlie's chair over to my bed and sat next to me.

"How are you feeling?"

I tried to laugh, but it came out more like a cough.

"Sore," I smiled.

He smiled back at me, studying my face.

I must look like hell. Awesome.

"What?" I asked, just as it felt like he was staring into my soul.

"You. I am so amazed by you…" he trailed off, like he meant to say something else but couldn't.

I waited, thinking he might finish his thought. When he didn't I whispered, "Edward, I was so scared…"

He tenderly moved a stray piece of hair from my face, "Oh Bella, I was so scared I was going to lose you. I don't know what I would have done…"

I squeezed his hand, "I was going to get my backpack, and suddenly I heard you screaming. It all went black," I closed my eyes, replaying the moment in my head, "next thing I know, I am here in this room, surrounded by everyone – almost – everyone I love…" say it now or say it never, "everyone except for you…"

I was shocked with myself for coming right out with it, but it was true. I loved Edward. I love Edward.

He said nothing.

I shouldn't have said it. It was too soon.

Crap.

"I…I'm sorry…I guess I shouldn't have expected you to say it back…it's okay. I can wait. I am sorry. Oh I am so stupid! So stupi-"

His lips covered mine.

Oh thank _god_.

I could feel his soft velvety lips sliding over my scabbed rough ones. I was slightly disgusted with myself but I didn't care _that_ much.

He pulled away, looking deep into my eyes. Into my soul, "Bella…Bella, I love you."

My heart soared.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

I smiled, biting my lower lip, "I was hoping…" I whispered.

"I didn't say it because I thought that it was too soon…and after everything that happened to you, I didn't want to push you away…"

I put my finger over his lips and shushed him, "Edward, how in the world did I find someone like you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing…" he said smiling, my heart melting.

* * *

When I was discharged from the hospital dad took me home, and recouped for a couple of days. I was told I would have to go to rehab for a couple of weeks until I was back to 100%.

On my last day Edward dropped me off at the rehab center, leaving me with my favorite nurse Nancy.

The 2 hours of work felt the best it had since I started. My muscles and bones were no longer screaming with pain, and I didn't even work up a sweat.

Edward picked me up and drove me to my house, where I saw Rose's car in the driveway.

"Is that Rose's car?" I asked, unclipping my seatbelt.

"Yeah, I think it is," Edward replied as he opened my door.

"What is she doing here?" I asked.

Edward smiled, "I don't know. Guess we'll just have to see."

When I opened the front door, Rose was standing there with a "we've got shit to do" face on.

"Hey Rose," I said suspiciously.

"Bella, you look great," she looped her arm through mine, "Thanks Edward, see you in a bit."

"What?" I asked, looking behind me at Edward as Rose was dragging me through the house. "Edward?" He smiled and shook his head, and shut the door.

"Rosalie. What are you doing?"

"Bella, you finished rehab today! You are a free woman. We are going to have dinner at Edwards tonight, and I thought it would be fun to get dressed up."

I rolled my eyes, "Why? I hate getting dressed up!"

"Bella, hush. You are going to look beautiful. Now sit down and let's get started."

I had no choice but to sit down.

Rose brushed out my hair and started working her magic on my makeup.

When she was finished with my face and hair I looked at myself in the mirror. Gosh, I looked good.

Rose disappeared and when she returned one hand was holding a hanger with a black dress on it, and the other hand was holding a pair of black stilettos.

"You want _me_ to wear _those_?" I asked half disgusted and half in awe.

"Yes. Now either go change in the bathroom or stand up and I will dress you myself!" Rose said jokingly, handing me the hanger and shoes.

I sighed dramatically as I left my bedroom and went into the bathroom.

When I was done dressing, I looked at myself.

Wow.

I admired myself for a few short seconds before I regained my hate of dresses and heels.

"Rosalie," I said opening the door, "let's get this over with."

When Rose saw me leave the bathroom she grinned with pride and said, "Atta girl!"

Rosalie was wearing a turquoise, strapless dress that was just a few inches above her knees. Her black heels made her legs look amazing.

"Wow Rose, you look great."

"Not as great as you missy, now let's go!"

We got into her car and started driving to Edwards.

When we arrived it looked like no one was home.

I got out of the car and almost fell because the heels were quite difficult to walk in. Especially since my last day of rehab was today…

Rose ran to me, holding a bandana in her hand.

"No." I said eyeing the black fabric.

"You have no choice," Rose said as she wrapped the bandana over my eyes.

I sighed.

Rose started leading me towards the Cullen house.

"Do I really have to wear this? It's just dinner."

"Bella, we're almost there. You can wear it for one more minute."

"Rose, how did I ever let you talk me into wearing this? I hate dresses. And why am I wearing heels? I hate heels even more!"

"Bella, will you just shut up? We are almost there."

I pursed my lips, wondering what was going on.

I heard the front door open, and Rosalie said, "Okay Bella. Now you can take your blindfold off."

"Finally," I said, struggling with untying it. Joking I started to say, "now there are going to be a bunch of people screaming –"

"SURPRISE!" erupted from the Cullen house.

I jumped and screamed. "Oh my god! I was just kidding about that last part!"

The first person I saw was Edward, who was grinning from ear to ear, laughing with the rest of the guests.

I went to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "What is this for?"

"For healing perfectly, for finishing rehab, and for a welcome back to the real world." He said, kissing my forhead.

"Edward, you didn't have to do this," I said, nuzzling into his chest.

"But I wanted to." He smiled.

We mingled with the guests for a couple hours, we danced, but when I started getting tired, and my feet started aching Edward took me up to his bedroom for a break.

"You look great," I said to him as we walked up the stairs. I had never seen him all dressed up, but holy smokes, he looked fantastic.

"Thanks, I didn't want to do the dress up part of the party, but Rose insisted." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course she would." I smiled, glancing back at the party we were sneakily leaving.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look right now?"

"Oh shut up."

"I am one hundred percent serious. You look gorgeous. You are the most beautiful woman on this planet."

I blushed. "Thank you Edward."

"Rose hasn't let me into my room all day. I had to get ready at Emmett's house. She said she was doing some work on it. I wonder what she has ruined." Edward smiled, gesturing to his door.

I laughed, "Why don't we take a look?"

"Okay…" Edward took a breath and opened his door, "holy…"

"Oh...my…god…" I said stepping into his room.

"Rose ruined everything!" Edward joked.

I hit his chest, "Edward, shush! This is amazing," I walked to his bed and touched the beautiful white satin comforter, covered in rose petals.

Edward sprawled out on his bed, sighing, "Rose is an f-ing genius."

I crawled onto the bed next to him, and snuggled into the nook of his arm.

"Thank you," I whispered, tracing circles on his chest.

"For what?" He asked, playing with my hair

"For this," I gestured around his room, "for being with me through every day of me being hospitalized, for loving me."

"Bella," he propped himself up on his elbow and stared at me, "you have changed my life. I don't know where I would be now if it wasn't for you. I love you."

He leaned down and captured my lips with his own in a sweet gentle kiss that despite its calmness left us both breathless and flushed in the face.

He rolled on top of me, pinning me below him. If I were a cat, I would have purred.

He exposed my neck, and marked it with hot kisses. I had no control over myself. I moaned softly and gasped, falling into pure bliss.

He rolled over and brought me on top of him.

I felt my dress being unzipped, and I got goosebumps on my exposed skin.

His warm hands traced designs on my back, and next thing I know, my hands are venturing to his waist line. I un-tucked his shirt, slowly unbuttoned each button.

I ran my hands over his perfect chest, I kissed the center of it, my fingers digging into his shoulders.

When I went back to his mouth he finished unclasping my dress.

As his hands ventured to my bra, I felt a sudden pang of panic surge through my body.

"Edward," I was breathing heavily, "I can't do this now. I promised myself I wouldn't have sex until marriage."

"Okay Bella," he said, kissing me softly, "we'll wait."

"Really? I thought you would…"

He put his finger to my lips, "I do, but I love you, and I can wait."

I fell on top of him, snuggling into hid arms, "Thank you, Edward. Thank you for respecting that."

"I would do anything for you. I can wait."

* * *

Graduation day came, and with graduation was the "after party" at Edward's house.

I arrived early, which was unusual.

Edward and I talked a bit before Rose and Emmett arrived, and then I was able to meet Alice, Edward's sister.

The first few hours of the party seemed to fly by. People came and went, but once nighttime was upon us people from our class started arriving.

The backyard of the Cullen's house was transformed into a dance floor and a DJ arrived.

I danced with Rose and some other girls from school but my feet needed a break. I grabbed a light jacket and sat on the porch watching the DJ entice the members of the dance floor into a jumping chaotic mob.

"Hey," Edward said, sitting next to me.

"Hey," I said, shifting to rest my head on his shoulder.

"So what did you think of Alice?" he asked, his arm hanging over my shoulder.

"I love her. She seems like so much fun. I bet we would have been best friends if I had known her sooner."

Edward laughed.

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

"It's just funny, because that is the exact same thing she said."

"No way?"

"Way." Edward sat silent for a few moments before he said, "Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Sure," he took my hand in his and started towards the forest.

"Alice and I made this trail years ago, when we were kids and would spend hours in here every day."

"It's beautiful, even in the dark," I said, pretending I wasn't a little bit nervous.

"And this is the pla –" Edward stopped suddenly.

As we came into a clearing I saw that the trees were draped with lights, "Uh…Edward?"

Edward suddenly dropped down onto one knee and took my hand.

My empty hand shot to my mouth.

No way.

"Edward..." I whispered.

"Isabella Marie Swan..." he smiled, pulling a black velvet box from his pants pocket, "will you marry me?"

"Edward…" I shook my head, "I don't know what to say!"

"Yes would be the best answer," he laughed nervously.

"Of course!" I said, falling to my knees and throwing my arms around his neck, "What about my dad? And mom? And your parents? And college?"

He covered my lips with his own, a rush of emotion spilling from both of us.

"Bella," he cooed, "we are still going to have all of that, and we are both going to the same college," he smiled, brushing away a strand of hair from my face. "You have nothing to worry about. I will take care of you," he kissed me again, softly this time.

"Do you want to put it on?" he asked, pulling the princess cut, three stone, platinum diamond ring from the velvet.

I nodded, brushing my hair behind my ears.

He took my left hand in his and slid the band onto my ring finger.

I stuck my hand out, and admired the ring around it. I smiled and wiggled my fingers.

Edward looked at his watch, "Are you ready to get back?"

"Yeah, let's go," I said, standing up and wrapping my arm around his waist. Edward draped his arm over my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he said into my hair.

"I love you too," I said, snuggling into his chest as we walked back to the house.

"Bella! Edward! Where have you been?" Charlie yelled from the porch, "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Edward was just showing me where he and Alice would play when they were kids," I said, pointing to the forest behind us.

"Oh, okay well lets – " Charlie stopped suddenly, his eyes growing wide, "What is on your finger?"

"Um," I started, my mind racing with panic.

"I asked Bella to marry me," Edward blurted out.

"Bella," Charlie said, his voice calm, his eyes exploding, "is this true?"

"Yes. Dad, Edward and I are going to get married."

"Like hell you will." Charlie said calmly.

* * *

**A/N: **Originally I was thinking I would like to finish this story up with one chapter (this one) but then I remembered the wedding...so I think I have to write another chapter to conclude this whole story with the wedding. Hopefully you all stick around :)

xoxo ~ greatterriblebeauty


End file.
